Softspoken
by suspensegirl
Summary: Re-Upload & Alternative Ending - 6x10 - hidden moments of Chuck & Blair's wedding day (and night) we didn't get to see. CB
1. Part 1

A/N: It was a really hard decision to more or less start this story over from scratch, especially since I got such a great response from my latest chapter and was really excited about my closing chapter. The fact of the matter is that the premise of this story is to show hidden moments of Chuck & Blair's actual wedding day and night. In my opinion (and I'm sure many others), their special day would have been relatively calm following the police arrest. The drama and betrayal I cooked up in chaps 5 & 6 is prob one of the most unlikely things that would have developed. Furthermore, this fic was meant to just be hidden moments, not develop a plot, which it definitely did in chap 5. So, I'm starting over. I will be keeping the first 3 or so chaps the same and be adding a new first chap pre-proposal that some readers were urging me to write after the fact. I'll keep things fluffy, and once the morning after has concluded, I will post the remaining chapters of what I was started to close up: chapters 4, 5, 6 (and maybe 7) of the more dramatic storyline as a sort of 'alternative ending.' Hope you all enjoy! Prob what I'm most going to miss is all your gorgeous reviews you guys gave me that I no longer have! *sniffles* Hopefully some of you will be generous & still review all these chaps again. ;)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**Part 1**

The closed-confines of the trunk loomed over him, over both of them. He was glad neither of them had a tendency for being claustrophobic, because that would definitely prove to be hazardous in this scenario.

He would have to thank Blair for her genius in getting Georgina to assist them. She deserved more than thanks though. She was his rock. Up on the roof, in that most crucial moment, she had stood by him, been with him, gotten him to retreat before they lingered for too long. He owed everything to her.

He felt guilty, but not what he should feel guilty over. He felt guilty that he didn't feel guilty. He was relieved that his father was dead.

His only concern now was keeping himself and Blair safe, away from the police until they could concoct some sort of plan that would get them out of this mess. He knew, after his last attempt to get his father turned in, he would be the police's first suspect in Bart's sudden death.

Blair was still, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. Her hand was still clutching his shirt, and even as he held her to him, she wasn't soothed. He knew she was trying to control her trembling and that telling her everything was alright wouldn't help at all. What helped was that he was here, with her, holding her. Unlike all those times in the past, he wouldn't abandon her because he thought she'd be safer without him.

Instead he held her tighter.

The sound of the lock on the trunk unlocking made Blair's eyes flash wide open and they both turned their heads to see what was happening. Blair's fingers turned white with how fiercely she was grabbing onto him.

"Mr. Bass," the man addressed, not surprised. "We're about two hours north of the city. There's a hotel up the road. Would you like me to stop there?"

Slowly, Chuck sat up, careful to not hit his head as he looked around him. They were surrounded by rolling hills and an almost rural landscape. Houses were few and far between; trees were everywhere. He thought he even saw an orchard up ahead.

"Yes," he said, scooting to the edge of the trunk and lifting himself out. He turned back to Blair and held out a hand. "C'mon," he said gently. Very cautiously she took his hand and came out into the fresh air.

The driver went around them and held the backseat door open for them, closing it after they'd gotten inside. Then he returned to the trunk and closed it. They were back on the road in under a minute.

…

Because he knew they needed their discretion at this vital time, Chuck's driver went into the hotel himself and booked a room under a different name. Then he returned to the car and handed them the keys.

"We're pretty far out. I don't think anyone will recognize you, but there are two side entrances on either side of the building if you want to avoid going in the front door."

Chuck got out of the car and shook his hand.

"Thank-you, Arthur. I owe you." He turned back and helped Blair out of the car, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. She nodded a little in her own thanks even if it was through a nuzzle into Chuck's shirt.

"I won't tell a soul," he said, smiling briefly at the young couple and getting back into the car.

"You'll stay awhile?" Chuck asked, not knowing if they'd need quick transportation should someone locate them.

"I'll be here as long as you need me."

Chuck smiled in thanks. "Thank-you," he said, and turned Blair down along the side of the hotel and entering near the fire escape.

She was standing numbly by herself in the middle of the room where he'd left her to quick check the hallway for any wanderers and to retrieve some ice.

When Chuck returned, he closed the door behind him and went to her. He ran his hands up and down her arms to calm the chills.

"You okay?" he asked gently. She did not meet his gaze. "Blair."

She didn't look at him but she wrapped her arms around his waist in the inside of his jacket and pressed her face tightly against his chest. He held her close and kissed the side of her face.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly.

She said nothing. Now her eyes were wide open but she saw nothing but blank space. Her eyes were beginning to blur.

Chuck peeled his jacket off and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Then he slipped out of his shoes and slowly pulled away from her. Her shoulders were so slumped it hurt him. He moved around her, brushed her hair over her shoulder and unzipped her dress so she was only in her slip.

"C'mon," he whispered, guiding her to the bed. "Let's get some sleep."

She was still a little tense, even as she lie there on the comfortable bed. Then he laid down beside her and draped his arm over her from behind. He brought himself closer to her, spreading his body heat over her. When she felt his breath against her neck and the warmth of his hand over her body, she began to relax.

"Covers," she murmured.

Blindly, Chuck reached for the blankets and pulled them over their tired bodies. Sleep was not immediate but it came before the sun rose and it pleased Chuck that even if it was a restless night for him, Blair slept for several hours straight without stirring. It was his only comfort.

…

A/N: Now I know this maybe doesn't make sense with the fluffy theme of this story, but it's a hidden moment and it was requested while I was in the midst of the story, so just bare with me. Reviews would be lovely.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Just for clarification's purposes, last chap was the time when CB were in the trunk of Chuck's limo following their escape after Bart's death & before the scene where they wake up in the hotel room and Jack comes. This is the scene directly following when CB tell everyone they're going to get married pronto.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**Part 2**

He'd been smiling like a fool, shaking hands with Jack, Nate and even Dan, bliss more clear than anything else on his face. Blair was beside him gushing with Serena about the ring on her finger that he'd carried for far too long. He could only imagine how stir crazy she'd gotten these last few months having that ring so close to meaning their official status of engagement – fiancé and fiancée. And now they were finally there. This was it. And it would truly be the shortest engagement ever known. He was against that, but as much as he could he was going to do this right. And, as far as he was concerned, there was no downside to Blair becoming his bride in less than a few hours.

"Enough chatter," Cyrus announced, breaking into Chuck's thoughts. "Chuck and Blair need to hide themselves away while the rest of us get into the details and then we meet up!"

Everyone was still smiling and talking, but they acknowledged the command more seriously this time and started going their separate ways.

Blair turned to Chuck. "I should probably go with Serena and my mother, figure out the dress situation," she whispered, a breath away from leaving him.

He didn't panic, but he did grab her arm before she was completely out of reach and pulled her back to his side. She looked at his questioningly.

"Don't leave me yet," he said, and her eyes softened because there was a subtle desperation in his gaze suddenly.

"It's just for a little while, Chuck," she said gently. "You wanted an official wedding, so an official wedding dress calls for it. I have to get ready."

"We haven't had a moment alone together since I put that ring on your finger," he whispered.

"We have the rest of our lives," she argued lightly, but even as she did she knew she would give in. Because it was true. Jack had walked in on them again before they'd hardly broken their kiss and ever since then it had all been very professional, almost like a business transaction.

The plan they had now was nearly foolproof. Cyrus was dedicated to their cause. Now all they needed was to get married as soon as possible so they could have their back up plan in place.

She bit her lip and turned back towards Serena and Lily who were looking at her curiously.

"Have my mother find some sample dresses and I'll meet you at my house within the half hour. Our colors will be…" she paused, at a loss for words. Then she turned to Chuck. "Light blue?"

"And white," he said, a smile slipping through. "I'm going to wear white."

Her smile spread wide and she turned back towards the girls. "Light blue and white," she informed them. "It's alright," she assured. "I won't be long and there's a hidden limo waiting for me behind the building."

Both blondes seemed a little hesitant, but when they finally noticed how sweetly and protectively Chuck was clinging to her, they got the message and made their way out into the streets with Eleanor, filling her in on the details.

When the men had left to fetch the rings and whatever else, Chuck led Blair into one of the empty hallways leading far off from the lobby. Once around one of the farther corners he kissed her long and deep, leaving her whimpering from the loss of contact and yet breathless all the same when he broke away and laid his forehead tenderly against her own.

"I can't believe this is finally happening," he whispered against her.

She fingered the collar of his jacket as her hands splayed across his chest.

"Me neither," she murmured. "I was so scared…"

He brought his head back a little and cradled her face in one hand. They hadn't talked about it. They'd been too concerned with getting away, being quiet and then trying to sleep away their troubles while still trying to figure out realistically what they could do that they hadn't talked about it. They had just been so relieved to have each other.

"When the reports came on that a Bass plane had crashed offshore just as I was confronting Bart and he gave me the coldest look, stoic…it was so awful. I couldn't believe he could be so heartless to tear you away from me and to do what you swore he never could…I…" She was blabbering now, her eyes actually filling with tears, so he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, whispering soothing words against her.

"It's alright," he said firmly, but gently, hugging her tighter to make her believe it. "It's over now." He released her and cupped her face again, wiping away her tears. "We'll never have to see him again. You'll never ever have to let me go anymore."

She sighed shakily but nodded. "Never make me promise that again. I've almost lost you too many times. And if today…" she trailed off, getting worked up already.

"Today it'll be fine. We just have to stay out of sight." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "And then get married as soon as possible." He smiled against her and then brought himself back to look at her. "You're going to look so beautiful."

She laughed a little, softly, lightly, the remaining sobs easing out of her and he knew the storm had passed.

"And I'm going to wear pink shoes," he informed her.

She laughed again, all tears now gone.

"Pale pink," she corrected him.

He laughed in turn.

"Pale pink," he confirmed. "Pastel."

She smiled and shook her head. Then she kissed him because he was finally hers and they were nearly out of danger and before what felt like his hundredth near death experience it had been so very long since she'd tasted him. He was her oxygen and she'd been living on life support for far too long.

"Tonight's going to be amazing," she murmured and he cuddled her close, ducking his face into the thick hair draped over the nape of her neck.

"I can't wait," he whispered, and both felt the chills that erupted through their bodies. They would make it through this. They would be _married_. There would be no turning back. They would be saved. And this night, tonight, their wedding night, it would be like a dreamscape, immortalized forever.

After some time just standing there holding each other and breathing in the scent of each other's skin, Chuck intertwined one of his hands with hers and led her to a back entrance where a limo was waiting to take both of them to their awaited temporary destinations.


	3. Part 3

A/N: Coincidentally, I got a late review to what my story was before and it was probably just the thing to keep me from starting over. *sigh* Ah well. I'm still mostly convinced this was the best course of action. This chap is CB's ride back from the police station.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**Part 3**

Without warning a huge sigh of relief left her about a block after they pulled away from the curb in front of the police station.

Chuck smirked.

"Relieved?" he asked, tilting his head towards her as his arm remained snugly wrapped around her waist.

She laughed. "Yeah. To say the least."

"You didn't really think you'd have to talk, did you?" His eyes twinkled and she looked at him with only half-annoyance. "I mean," he picked up her hand smoothed his fingers over her rings. "You did marry me," he said as if it was nothing special at all.

"Yes, I know," she said on a sigh, stealing her hand back away so she could fiddlewith her rings herself.

He pouted.

"_Still_," she continued, "a situation like this warrants stress." She paused and then glanced at him. "At the very least."

His face smoothed over and he leaned forward, nuzzling her. "Well, it's all over now."

She sighed contently and let his scent consume her. Unknowingly she wrapped her arm around his neck and she pulled herself slightly closer. For every delicate kiss he placed on her neck till he reached her lips she shivered. They were delicious shivers, chills that made her heart race.

When he pulled away they were barely an inch or two apart, neither moving, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hello, wife," he whispered.

She shivered again and then a smile exploded across her face.

"I am never gonna get tired of hearing you say that."

The giddy smile spread to his face.

"How about…" he turned his head to bring his mouth to her ear. "I love you, Mrs. Bass."

Her chills erupted even more fiercely. She moaned quietly.

"God, it feels like I've been waiting an eternity to hear you say that."

He brought himself back to look at her and then nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

"You smell so good," he murmured.

She smiled dreamily, wondering if she was floating. It was the most romantic spell she'd ever been under.

"I love you, Chuck," she almost cried out.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, unshed tears shining in them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, smiling, and wiping away the two tears that slid down her face.

She nodded, smiling and sniffling a little.

"I was just starting to think this day would never come." She hiccupped and they both laughed, but he cradled her face in his hands all the same. "I'm so…_so_ happy, Chuck."

He leaned in and kissed her, lingering. "Me too, Blair. I'm so happy."

"Are we really going to have a real wedding reception?" she asked, her eyes sparkling when he pulled away.

He smiled at her happiness, her giddiness. He absolutely adored her and thrilled when she was this full of joy.

"We really are."

She giggled and he pulled her close, wanting to feel her laughter vibrate against him, her smile plaster against his form.

"Champagne is on its way," he confirmed, playing with her fingers again.

She eyed his wedding ring and was suddenly amused.

"Who would've thought I'd get the great Chuck Bass to put a wedding ring on?"

He smirked. "If I recall correctly, you put it on for me."

She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. "You didn't take it off."

He suddenly grew very serious. "And I never will," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Never?"

"Never," he confirmed.

"Not even in the shower?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He shook his head and looked at her playfully. "Especially not there."

She giggled and started to toy with his hair. "Even I took off the Harry Winston while I took a shower these long months."

His jaw had dropped when she looked back at him and she dropped her hand from his chocolate locks.

"I was afraid it'd lose its sparkle," she defended.

He shook his head. "Blair, Blair…"

"What?" she demanded.

He kissed her suddenly instead of answering her and she responded eagerly.

"Oh, God, Blair, I love you," he murmured when they finally broke away.

She sighed again, dreamily, almost cried because this moment was so insatiably beautiful.

"I've missed that too," she admitted.

"What?" he asked, only half-consciously.

"Your I love yous."

He perked up at that and lifted his head from where it had found its nest once again in her neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we've just been so 100% sure that we loved each other since spring that we just never really said it anymore. I kinda missed it. It was like our thing."

"Our thing?"

She nodded seriously, softly, sweetly, and he didn't tease her further.

"I love you, Mrs. Bass," he whispered again, leaning close.

Chills raced through her again.

"Oh, Chuck," her fingers trailed down the side of his face. "You don't even know…" she trailed off because he was kissing her again and she wished he'd just unzip her already because it'd been _so_ _many_ long months and she _ached_ for him in the very core of her being.

"Chuck," she whispered breathily, moaning. "Touch me," she finally whimpered.

He smiled against her as he continued to pepper her neck with delicious kisses.

"But Mrs. Bass, we haven't had our reception yet…"

"I don't care. It's been too long," she demanded, even as her voice lay quiet.

"What about the old tradition of carrying you over the threshold?"

"Traditions are over-rated," she insisted.

He pulled back to look at her and waited till she opened her eyes and closed her sensually parted lips.

"That's not what you said when I suggested we go together to the Fountain. You said the groom couldn't see the bride before the wedding. That it was tradition."

Her brows narrowed. "Well, I didn't have much of a wedding anyways. Was it too much to ask to have that little nicety?"

He frowned. "You said you'd already had your princess wedding. I did the best I could under the circumstances."

"I know, I know…"

"Blair," he pulled back a little. "Do you want to get married again?"

Her brows furrowed. "What?"

"We can plan a bigger wedding, invite more people, do it for maybe six months from now."

"Chuck!"

"I'm serious," he said, overriding her shock and the fact that he knew she thought he sounded ridiculous.

"Chuck." Her voice softened and she began to play with his bowtie. "I don't need another wedding. Ours was beautiful." She looked up into his doubtful eyes. "It was. It was perf-"

"Don't you dare say it was perfect. Nobody wants to rush through their vows and get arrested as soon as the ceremony's concluded, if you can even call what we had a ceremony."

"But every girl wants a Hollywood dip kiss on their wedding day." She smiled, ignoring the urge to ask him how he'd gotten so insecure all of a sudden. Her eyes twinkled when she looked up at him again. "It was very romantic."

That ever familiar smirk of his appeared back on his face.

"Guess there's no hiding I'm a romantic at heart now is there?"

"Nope. Everyone knows now, including…oh my god, Gossip Girl," she scoffed, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "I can't believe it's Dan."

He could tell she was starting to get riled up, so he turned her face towards him and kissed her. She moaned into him and started to shiver as he slowly smoothed his hand down the front of her dress.

"Too bad this dress is so long…"

"Is that seriously your excuse?" she complained.

"We are just a block or two away too," he informed her.

"We can always drive around for a little longer, make people think we're in serious trouble."

He smiled wickedly against her. "You're cruel to your friends and family."

"Humphrey will be with them. I hardly consider him friend _or_ family."

"Still."

She sighed and pulled back. "This isn't going to happen, is it?" And she knew it wasn't, because just as she was saying it the limo started to slow to a stop.

"I'll give you a teaser before the reception." He winked, climbing out of the car and holding his hand out for her to take a hold of. "I promise."

She sighed, but accepted the fate that had been bestowed upon her and took his hand.

"Fine," she allowed once she was standing upright again. "But it better be worth my while," she huffed.

He smirked, and moved close behind her, capturing her dress train in his hand so she wouldn't trip and the dress wouldn't dirty.

"Oh, it will be."

He nodded a thanks to Arthur and followed his beautiful bride inside the building.


	4. Part 4

A/N: After the group scene, before the reception (which I may or may not include in this part of the fic).

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**Part 4**

About half an hour after the discovery and discussion of Dan as Gossip Girl, the whole company got themselves together and declared they needed to go home to change. The wedding had been a last minute thing, and even though the reception was also last minute, a few more details were being arranged. There was more time than under an hour to put the whole thing together. A small hall was even being rented out. Not at The Palace, because that was too tainted by Bart for their wedding day in Chuck's opinion. And even if all the past had been forgiven and new memories, wonderful ones had started to replace the old horrid ones, Blair was not too keen on having her wedding reception in the same place she'd been sold for a hotel and almost slept with Jack in return. That nixed The Empire. So, they decided on The Plaza.

Chuck had wanted to discuss the issue about the two hotels and what exactly to do with them because of what had happened there. But as bad as the memories had been, there had been good ones there too. He might as well just tear down all the Bass hotels planted worldwide, and that was ridiculous. Bad business. If Blair wanted him to though, he would. In a heartbeat.

Well, he would struggle for awhile. But ultimately he'd give it up if that was what she truly needed, because that was what he'd told her. His whole empire for her. And he'd meant it. He still did.

But tonight was not the time to discuss it, and especially not right now. Maybe after the honeymoon.

Now everyone was gone. Even Dorota had left to go pick up the reception wedding dress Blair had picked out. It was shorter, filled with sparkle except for the satin see-through fluttery sleeves and had no train to worry about.

Blair had gone upstairs awhile ago. Chuck had been at her feet but she insisted she needed some time to unwind before dressing up again. De-stress.

He couldn't believe it. In the limo she'd practically been crawling all over him. He could've sworn she was on the verge orgasm just when his fingers skittered down her body over her baby blue dress.

It wasn't till she was gone ten minutes that Chuck decided he'd let her suffer enough.

De-stress.

_Please._

"Blair?" he called out, playing along.

No response. He smirked.

With quick, quiet feet, he bounded up the stairs and then walked slowly down the hall to her room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw her looking at herself in the full-length mirror, her finger tracing over the top curve of her push-up silk white bra as her other hand wove its way through her curls that she'd clearly let loose. The headband she'd been wearing hung over the top of her mirror.

Chuck's jaw dropped, all playful air gone as he fell to the side of the doorjamb, gazing at her.

She must've heard his intake of breath, because her eyes shifted to his form in the mirror.

"Chuck," she gasped herself. He didn't have time to analyze if it was genuine or not.

"You're stunning," he said, unable to take his eyes off of her. "You…"

She prepared for an at least semi-perverted remark. After her behavior in the car, she would welcome it.

But he surprised her.

"You take my breath away."

Slowly she turned around and gazed into his lovestruck eyes.

"Chuck." A slight flush colored her cheeks.

He pushed himself off the doorjamb and walked into the room, closing the door gently behind him as he walked towards her.

Her mind shifted to the dirty. "Am I going to get my teaser now?" She raised her eyebrows and encircled her arms around his neck once he was within reach. "Is that why you're here?" She pulled him closer till their lips were almost touching.

He held her hands in place at the back of his neck so she wouldn't speed things up just yet.

"You didn't really think I was buying your need to 'destress', did you?"

She shrugged and parted her lips for him instead.

"_Kiss me_," she whispered, pulling him closer as his grip loosened.

He felt himself harden, but he knew he couldn't give in. Not yet. As delicious as their sporadic, hot 'n heavy moments were, he wanted their wedding night to be special. He didn't want it spoiled by a quickie in his wife's former bedroom before the reception.

But he conceded to the kiss. He gave into the temptation and only pulled back once she'd gotten her nimble fingers to completely undo his bow tie. If the bow tie was going, the rest of the ensemble would inevitably follow it to the floor.

"W-wait," he managed breathlessly.

"Chuck, I _can't_ _wait_," she whined, tugging at his lapels as she pressed her breasts up against him. "And you promised…" her fingers danced down his collar with every word.

"You're going to kill me, woman," he managed.

She sighed playfully and slid her arms around his neck again.

"I'm ready, Chuck."

"I know-"

"Give me _something_." She batted her eyelashes up at him but he could see she was getting desperate. And really, he couldn't blame her. If he let himself give in any more, he'd have the tall mirror crashed to the ground and him fucking her on top of it. Because it'd been so god damn long and he was going _insane_.

He brought his hands up to cup her face and her arms dropped to her sides.

"You're so beautiful. I…am so lucky."

"_Show me_," she purred, but he pressed on.

"Mrs. Bass…"

And she melted.

"_I love you, Mrs. Bass_."

He leaned forward, closing the final distance between them and nuzzled her.

"I love you so much."

She sighed contently and let herself fall into him. Just as his kisses began to descend down her neck she heard the distinct sound of her bra clasp unhooking. Her eyes widened and she pulled back to find him smirking at her. She couldn't even respond and he wouldn't let her. She kissed her hard and hot and heavy, explored her mouth in a way he hadn't in a long time. She tasted so sweet, like the candy he loved so much and she often tempted him with.

"Chuck," she gasped as he pushed her up against the mirror so that it almost fell backwards.

"_Yes_?" he drawled.

A wide smile spread across her face.

"This mirror is not going to hold us," she said, half on a laugh, half-breathless because he was so intoxicating. That intense stare, that smirk, the love in his eyes, obvious even in his heated lustful state.

"Good thing I didn't plan on us using it for that purpose."

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Then what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Stop."

She pouted instantly. "Chuck," she whined.

He released her and took a step back.

"Trust me, it'll be even better this way. You won't be able to take your eyes off of me at the reception." He winked.

She folded her arms across her chest and plopped onto her bed in a last ditch effort to lure him to her, but he just gave her a once over and turned for the door.

"Tempting, but..." His eyes drank her in and she grew hopeful. "No."

She scoffed. "Well, I don't want to have sex with you either," she huffed.

He smirked and winked. "You will."

His departing form left her with even more longing.


	5. Part 5

A/N: **PLEASE READ!** I cannot stress enough how important it will be to read my author's notes for the remainder of this fic (or at least the next few chapters), so if you're not someone who does that, please start now. If this is your second time reading through this fic after its upload, I strongly encourage you to read through the previous chapters and not just skim through them if that's what you were doing. I have taken out some key parts and added in a few particular details in order to turn the story in a different direction than I was heading before. It will be to your benefit to find out what those parts off. (For instance, the 'tease' is cut off much earlier) This chapter will probably be the last (or second to last) chap of this intended story. Following that will be the alternate ending, which I also strongly suggest you read the author's notes for. It is vital to your full appreciation of the story. Thank-you, as always, for your reviews.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**Part 5**

After the incident in Blair's bedroom, Chuck made it a point to never be alone with her the rest of the afternoon. Because Cyrus's son, Aaron, was a photographer, the short bald man had his connections in the photography profession as well as the legal one, and a very talented, very good looking man appeared on Blair's doorstep informing her of his services.

This infuriated Chuck. Not because he was jealous, but because _playing_ the jealous boyfriend – or jealous girlfriend – was one of his most favorite role-playing games with Blair. It was like some ominous being was pushing them each to the precipice before they "wanted" to be there.

He knew Blair was thinking the same thing when her voice strained briefly after she introduced herself and let him in.

It was Serena's suggestion – bless her – that they have the pictures taken outside by the fountain where they'd been wed. Chuck liked that. Not only would it afford some beautiful scenery in the background of their pictures, but it would give them lots of fresh air and space between them.

So, Blair sent out the memo that everyone who had attended the wedding needed to dress themselves up and meet in the park at such and such a time.

Blair had to shower again and redress herself, as did Chuck. They hadn't worked up much of a sweat before, but there had been enough. The showers also provided some _wet_ alone time. Which was helpful.

Once everyone arrived at the park and the pictures began, most of the intense heat building between Chuck and Blair had dissipated enough to not be uncomfortable in public. Still, both maintained that someone be with them at all times, even if that one person had to be the photographer who they desperately wanted to play with, and were doing so in their minds.

They were always role-playing in their minds. It was what made the actual _playing out_ of scenarios in reality that much more thrilling.

Chuck came up behind Blair after all the pictures had been taken just before they were all set to return for yet another change of clothes – at least she was, in her short, fluttery reception dress – when they were alone save for the photographer who was carefully putting his equipment away for the time being.

"Is it just me or-?"

"Yes." She spun around before he could finish and nodded rapidly. "Yes, Chuck. I want to and it's _killing_ me."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Well, at least we're on the same page."

"You don't think…" she began as he started moving past her. "That maybe we could ask him if he's up for something…_kinky_ after our honeymoon, do you?"

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "He'll think we're proposing a threesome."

She sighed. "He won't understand us."

He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it. "No one does."

…

The allure of the photographer had faded by the time they arrived at the reception hall. Partially because they'd been consumed in last minute decorating and their very short guest list duties, but mainly because from the moment Chuck laid his eyes on Blair in her knee-length evening gown, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was silvery, and translucent at the shoulders and hem. Subtle sparkles glittered across the silky white and around her neck lay a simple silver necklace very reminiscent of the Erickson Beamon. Her hair was more loosely held up and a silver butterfly headband replaced the blue one. She wore glass slippers as she crossed the floor to him.

"You look beautiful," he rasped, looking her over again.

She smiled. "You said that already," she said, reminding him of his comment before they'd left the house. He'd only come by momentarily to pick her up, and they'd arrived at The Plaza in a carriage to avoid any public indecencies, even as they both wanted to do that as well.

"It's like I'm seeing you for the first time every time I look at you," he said softly and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. He seemed to like doing that. It was his gentlemanly way of saying he loved her with simultaneously making it clear that he was just barely keeping his sexual advances at bay.

He made her feel like the most beautiful woman alive.

Soon, everyone had arrived. The list comprised of Dorota, Sage, Nate, Serena, Dan, Jack, Georgina, Lily, Eleanor, Cyrus…and the photographer. And various caterers and florists, but they weren't nearly as pretty.

Dinner was served and when they were just about finished, Chuck got up to speak.

"I have a few words to say about the bride," he began. Everyone silently put their utensils down and gave him their rapt attention. Chuck turned to look at her. "She is the love of my life."

Blair's heart fluttered rampantly.

Chuck turned his gaze toward the small crowd.

"At a wedding in May 2008, I made my first attempt to win Blair's heart back after my first major screw up in our on-again, off-again relationship by apologizing through a best man's toast she inspired."

Blair was glowing and smiling wide, so caught up in him.

"I'm not sure I can say anything to top that, because I'm not asking for forgiveness this time and only thanking her." He turned to look at her again. "For being the best thing that ever happened to me and the closest thing to heaven I'll ever see."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"I love you, Blair, more than words could ever say. And in the sentiment of someone much more poetic and loving and compassionate and perfect than I-" he paused to turn and look at everyone before cheekily adding, "yes, I said it." Then he looked back at Blair. "It consumes me," he said softly. "My love for you, your love for me, you, Blair. You consume me."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she stood up so that she was next to him. It looked like she was about to say something but she grabbed his face instead and kissed him fiercely right in front of everyone.

There was clapping, whistling, clinking of forks against champagne glasses that followed.

When Chuck led Blair out onto the dance floor, it was as if the whole world had faded away. Blair couldn't pick out the words to the song, but the melody was smooth and sweet and magical, and that was exactly how she felt when she was in his arms.

The look in his eyes was like lightning and silk. It was electric and soft, gentle, flaming, eternal. She couldn't describe it, but neither would he have been able to describe the parallel look shining up at him from her eyes. Eventually she lay her head on his shoulder, slowing them into a gentle rocking instead of a fast moving waltz.

The dancing erupted. The talking and laughing amongst the guests grew louder as the music did. Soon everyone was either looking like an idiot on the dance floor or drinking too much champagne to even attempt looking sober enough to walk from their table to the dance floor ten feet away.

Jack and Georgina were in the latter category. Serena was soon to follow.

The only backset to the reception was that the cake came late. Luckily people were sober enough to direct their attention to Chuck and Blair as they fed each other their first bite, and smiled at each other amidst the small mess they made with the frosting. Not quite aware of the crowd, they started kissing each other with the cake still in their mouths.

It was Dan's groan that made them stop, even as everyone else clapped and cheered and laughed.

Serena gave him more champagne after that to loosen him up.

Finally, the night started to slow down. At one in the morning, everyone one bid their drunk farewells and congratulated Chuck and Blair on their romantic shotgun wedding once again.

At one last attempt to satiate their role-playing needs, Blair called the photographer over and had Chuck take a picture of him and Blair together. The man looked uncertain, but he smiled pleasantly. Then Blair took the camera and took a picture of Chuck with him. They asked him to have those pictures developed first and it was clear he couldn't understand why, but they weren't about to explain that those proofs would be used as an angry role-play accusation of infidelity.

When no one but the staff and the DJ was left, Chuck pulled Blair back onto the dance floor for one last dance. Her eyes were filled with stars and he intertwined their fingers and leaned his forehead against hers as they danced in the moonlight of the almost empty ballroom.

"I love you," she whispered, their lips inches away.

He ducked his head down so he could kiss her neck and linger here.

"I love you more."

…

A/N: Aww, how sweet and fluffy. Next chap is the consummation and the morning after! Then…the alternative ending. Enjoy and please review. ;)


	6. Part 6

A/N: Alright, last chap of the _story_ story. Then the alternate ending (which will last 3-4 chapters). If you're not a fan of angst/drama, then the story ends here. The alternate ending def brings it in those 2 genres. Thank-you, as always, for your reviews. =)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**Part 6**

Chuck was bent over halfway, just grazing Blair's lower and the back of her thighs to carry over the threshold when she stopped him.

"Wait."

"What is it?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

She sighed. "This isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" he half-laughed.

"I'm…not wearing a long flowy dress."

He paused, looked her over and then studied her face.

"Is that a requirement?"

She glanced at him with a glare.

"Of course. Do you ever see the girls in movies being carried over the threshold in a short dress on their wedding day?"

His mouth opened and then closed, speechless for a few moments.

"Uh…do you want to go get a long dress?" he asked, praying to whatever higher power that was that she would say no. He didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself. His pants were already getting tight again.

"No," she sighed again. "No…I guess not."

"Hey." He turned her to look at him and cupped her face in his hands. "We are not traditional."

Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed. He decided it looked adorable.

"And that's a _good_ thing," he emphasized.

Her expression didn't change.

He sighed and ran his hands up and down her arms.

"You look beautiful, Blair. And trust me, when you see what I have inside this room, you're going to forget all about your black-and-white movies brides." He held out the giant beautifully made gold key to her.

"They're not all in black-and-white," she grumbled, but took the key from him and turned it in the lock. Then, before she could take a step in, he lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Chuck!" She gasped when he picked her up, and again when he set her down gently after getting inside. "Chuck…" she whispered, awed.

The room was huge. The lights were off but candles decorated the room, both on the floor on the far side of the room and along the windowsills. There were two candleholders above the end tables beside each side of the bed and a lit candle in each of them. Red and white rose petals decorated the floor and the bed covers. Two vases of pink peonies sat on each of the end tables. A hot tub sat in the corner just past the biggest cluster of candles. The bed was a canopy made of translucent drapes that hung over it.

"What do you think?" he whispered into her ear, his arms resting on her waist from behind.

She turned her head to look at him. She gave him a sweet smile as tears filled her eyes.

"I love you…so much." She lightly grazed her fingers along the side of his face and he leaned in to kiss her. She felt shivers run up her back, intensifying when she felt him slowly unzip her.

Once the dress dropped to the ground she started to undress him, never breaking eye contact. She felt like she was in an erupting volcano with all the heat they were generating.

When there were no more barriers between them aside from her lacy lingerie, heels and his silk boxers, he took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"You feel that?" he asked genuinely. She nodded, swallowing and wondering how she was still breathing. "That heartbeat? Feel how fast it's going?" She nodded again, her gaze lowering to wear he held her hand in place. "That's for you," he said. She felt the shivers return. "That has only ever been for you." She lifted her eyes to his and kissed him, unable to hold back any longer.

Still kissing her, he lifted her up into his arms again and carried her to the bed. He dropped her lightly onto it and she giggled after the sudden shriek he made on impact. He smirked and crawled over to her, pressing her down into the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. He tasted amazing. She pulled him closer.

After what seemed an eternity, she felt the hard evidence of arousal from him and how he'd started fumbling around with one of his hands to open the drawer on one of the end tables – for a condom she assumed.

She stopped responding.

His hand stilled and he opened his eyes, pulling back a little.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes…no. I don't know," she nervously laughed, avoiding his eye contact for a moment.

She was amazing.

"Blair…" He brought his hand back around and swept the hair out of her face so he could look at all of her. "Are you nervous?"

She searched his eyes. "I think I might be," she finally said after awhile.

He leaned down and kissed her nose. Then he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Don't be," he whispered.

She felt the shivers as he gently set his hand on her waist and slipped it to her lower back.

"It's going to be amazing," he assured her, kissing her neck. Then he pulled back and looked into her eyes, felt the tension only lessening a little. "And this? Us? I'm going to love you forever."

Tears suddenly pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"I love you too, Chuck."

He leaned down and kissed her neck again.

"Besides, you are the sexiest woman alive."

She shivered.

"From my personal experience," he said, "you always have been."

She smiled against him.

He pulled back to look at her and brushed his fingers along the side of her face.

"Even when I wasn't in my right mind, I knew that deep down."

_You're ten times hotter than any of those girls…_

She smiled and pulled him to her, kissing him more passionately. He felt the tension completely leave her body and reached around her to unclasp her bra and drag down her panties. Then he reached over to the end table, opened the drawer and found the condoms he'd placed there earlier. Slipping out of his boxers, he put the condom on and turned back to her. Her sultry look almost did him in right there, but instead of returning to her directly, he went to the end of the bed and slowly took off her shoes, kissing the tops of her feet and then the smooth curves of her ankles.

She was mesmerized. In the past she had always known Chuck to find heels a huge turn on in bed, but this kind of humbling to make her as comfortable as possible gave her such a sense of love and safety that she couldn't do anything but stare as he slowly kissed his way up her body. Finally she laid her head back on the pillow because his kisses were making her week.

He was hovering over her when he finally reached her lips again. It was gentle at first, but the fire quickly stirred within both of them, and she gasped for the third time since entering the room when he thrust into her.

"Chuck."

He grunted and buried his face into her neck, moving in and out of her. As he sped up a different kind of tension built up into her until it was almost unbearable. Her nails dug deep into his back until he almost bled and she bit hard into his shoulder.

"_Faster_," she whispered huskily into his ear, squeezing her body around him.

"_Fuck_, _Blair_," he ground out, growling into her chocolate tresses.

He went faster.

Her nails dug deeper until he was muffling his own cries from the slight pain.

She flipped them over when she was on the brink of her own pleasure and braced her hands on his chest. Then she moved her hips sensually as he grabbed hold of her curves and they moved in a perfect rhythm as they finally came together and she collapsed on top of him breathing heavily.

They were hot and sticky, but the slight breeze coming from the air conditioner wafted over them and within minutes they were breathing normally and sleeping peacefully, content and in love and inside of each other.

Just before falling asleep, Chuck kissed her shoulder and murmured his favorite three words, eight letters.

"I love you."

…

When Blair woke up, the sun was streaming through the windows and Chuck was lying beside her, his hand laying loosely yet protectively over her stomach as she lay on her back. She smiled and ran the back of her thumbnail down his back. She felt him move subtly at the touch and moan a little before she reached his bottom.

"Morning, Chuck Bass."

Slowly he blinked himself awake. Then he smiled and it spread wide.

"Morning, Mrs. Bass." He propped himself up on his elbows and then dragged her to him as she giggled. He kissed her soundly and then lifted his head, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I love you," he murmured.

She sighed contently and dragged her fingers lightly down the side of his face.

"You are so beautiful," she said.

He smiled and rested his head into her hair like a pillow.

"I want it to always be like this," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It will be," he said.

"Not always," she murmured, not really thinking too heavily on it, too busy absorbed in the feeling of being in her _husband's_ arms.

He lifted his head to stare down at her.

"Every morning I will tell you I love you," he vowed. She smiled slightly. "That won't ever change."

Her smile widened. "Okay."

"I love you, Blair Bass," he said, smiling, shivers of his own racing through him.

"We're really married now, aren't we?" she asked lightly.

He nodded seriously and she lost herself in his eyes.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again.

They didn't leave the bed for hours.

And then they spent a considerable amount of time in the shower.

And the hot tub.

Room service became their best friend.

They were so very in love.

Let the honeymoon commence.

…

A/N: The end! =D Hope you enjoyed. Please review! And if you're one of those peeps who was reading the fic the first time around and want to see a conclusion to the drama. Hold tight! It is coming soon. =)


	7. Alternative Ending - Part 1

A/N: **ALTERNATE ENDING! **Alright, for those of you who were reading this story before I re-uploaded it, what happens from here on out is where I was going with the story originally. There is a lot of angst & a lot of drama, but I know some of you wanted the conclusion to it because it was almost over & I was getting into it too. It just didn't fit in with what I'd wanted to do with the story originally – hence the reupload/rewrite of later chaps. But here it is now. The earlier chaps I altered for the re-upload will be in this chap (for those of you newcomers, that means starting at ch4 of what I've written so far in this fic) & then the original ch5 & ch6 will follow. Hopefully then I will close it up with a final chap by tomorrow. So, if you want to just skim past through the next three chaps, feel fill through. Most if not all of it will stay the same as before I posted the reupload. =) Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**ALTERNATE ENDING – Part 1**

About half an hour after the discovery and discussion of Dan as Gossip Girl, the whole company got themselves together and declared they needed to go home to change. The wedding had been a last minute thing, and even though the reception was also last minute, a few more details were being arranged. There was more time than under an hour to put the whole thing together. A small hall was even being rented out. Not at The Palace, because that was too tainted by Bart for their wedding day in Chuck's opinion. And even if all the past had been forgiven and new memories, wonderful ones had started to replace the old horrid ones, Blair was not too keen on having her wedding reception in the same place she'd been sold for a hotel and almost slept with Jack in return. That nixed The Empire.

Chuck had wanted to discuss the issue about the two hotels and what exactly to do with them because of what had happened there. But as bad as the memories had been, there had been good ones there too. He might as well just tear down all the Bass hotels planted worldwide, and that was ridiculous. Bad business. If Blair wanted him to, he would. In a heartbeat.

Well, he would struggle for awhile. But ultimately he'd give it up if that was what she truly needed, because that was what he'd told her. His whole empire for her. And he's meant it. He still did.

But tonight was not the time to discuss it, and especially not right now. Maybe after the honeymoon.

Now everyone was gone. Even Dorota had left to go pick up the reception wedding dress Blair had picked out. It was shorter, filled with sparkle except for the satin see-through fluttery sleeves and had no train to worry about.

Blair had gone upstairs awhile ago. Chuck had been at her feet but she insisted she needed some time to unwind before dressing up again. De-stress.

He couldn't believe it. In the limo she'd practically been crawling all over him. He could've sworn she was on the verge orgasm just when his fingers skittered down her body over her baby blue dress.

It wasn't till she was gone ten minutes that Chuck realized that had been his cue.

De-stress.

_Of course._

"Blair?" he called out.

No response.

With quick, quiet feet, he bounded up the stairs and then walked slowly down the hall to her room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw her looking at herself in the full-length mirror, her finger tracing over the top curve of her push-up silk white bra as her other hand wove its way through her curls that she'd clearly let loose. The headband she'd been wearing hung over the top of her mirror.

Chuck's jaw dropped and he fell to the side of the doorjamb, gazing at her.

She must've heard his intake of breath, because her eyes shifted to his form in the mirror.

"Chuck," she gasped herself. He didn't have time to analyze if it was genuine or not.

"You're stunning," he said, unable to take his eyes off of her. "You…"

She prepared for an at least semi-perverted remark. After her behavior in the car, she would welcome it.

But he surprised her.

"You take my breath away."

Slowly she turned around and gazed into his lovestruck eyes.

"Chuck." A slight flush colored her cheeks.

He pushed himself off the doorjamb and walked into the room, closing the door gently behind him as he walked towards her.

Her mind shifted to the dirty. "Am I going to get my teaser now?" She raised her eyebrows and encircled her arms around his neck once he was within reach. "Is that why you're here?" She pulled him closer till their lips were almost touching.

He held her hands in place at the back of his neck so she wouldn't speed things up just yet.

"You weren't _de-stressing_ up here this whole time, were you?"

She gave him a devilish smirk.

"_Any_ of the time?" he prodded.

Her eyes sparkled and he smirked in response.

"Well, don't I feel foolish."

She nodded like the innocent little schoolgirl she wasn't.

"_Kiss me_," she whispered, pulling him closer as his grip loosened.

He felt himself harden, but he knew he couldn't give in. Not yet. As delicious as their sporadic, hot 'n heavy moments were, he wanted their wedding night to be special. He didn't want it spoiled by a quickie in his wife's former bedroom before the reception.

But he conceded to the kiss. He gave into the temptation and only pulled back once she'd gotten her nimble fingers to completely undo his bow tie. If the bow tie was going, the rest of the ensemble would inevitably follow it to the floor.

"W-wait," he managed breathlessly.

"Chuck, I _can't_ _wait_," she whined, tugging at his lapels as she pressed her breasts up against him. "And you promised…" her fingers danced down his collar with every word.

"You're going to kill me, woman," he managed.

She sighed playfully and slid her arms around his neck again.

"I'm ready, Chuck."

"I know-"

"Give me _something_." She batted her eyelashes up at him but he could see she was getting desperate. And really, he couldn't blame her. If he let himself give in any more, he'd have the tall mirror crashed to the ground and him fucking her on top of it. Because it'd been so god damn long and he was going _insane_.

He brought his hands up to cup her face and her arms dropped to her sides.

"You're so beautiful. I…am so lucky."

"_Show me_," she purred, but he pressed on.

"Mrs. Bass…"

And she melted.

"_I love you, Mrs. Bass_."

He leaned forward, closing the final distance between them and nuzzled her.

"I love you so much."

She sighed contently and let herself fall into him. Just as his kisses began to descend down her neck she heard the distinct sound of her bra clasp unhooking. Her eyes widened and she pulled back to find him smirking at her. She couldn't even respond and he wouldn't let her. She kissed her hard and hot and heavy, explored her mouth in a way he hadn't in a long time. She tasted so sweet, like the candy he loved so much and she often tempted him with.

"Chuck," she gasped as he pushed her up against the mirror so that it almost fell backwards.

"_Yes_?" he drawled.

A wide smile spread across her face.

"This mirror is not going to hold us," she said, half on a laugh, half-breathless because he was so intoxicating. That intense stare, that smirk, the love in his eyes, obvious even in his heated lustful state.

"Good thing I didn't plan on us using it for that purpose."

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Thank-you for this particular insight. I always did admire you for your intelligence."

Her jaw dropped, because she felt she should be offended but found her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Then what are you going to do?" she asked.

His smirk spread and his eyes glittered. Maintaining eye contact, he let his hand drift down the front of her body as he'd done in the limo and slipped two fingers inside her panties and into her core.

Her sharp intake of breath had her knees weakening and with his other arm he caught her around her waist and held her upright.

"_Chuck_," she gasped, but he silenced any further protests by kissing her passionately again. It seemed she had enough strength to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, so he could devote most of his energy to pumping her with his fingers quickuntil they were slipping in and out so readily he could hardly keep them inside.

"_God, Blair_," he breathed harshly against her, because he was barely holding on to his self-restraint.

And then he pulled away suddenly and stumbled backwards a few feet. Blair barely remained standing, and once she'd completely regained her footing she looked up and glared at him.

"What was _that_?"

Chuck cleared his throat gruffly, then began to retie his bow tie that she'd successfully undone and finally managed to find his tongue.

"_That_ was your teaser."

Her eyes widened and she strode towards him, but he backed away, bracing his hands on her shoulders to block her from making any further advances.

"I was almost _there_," she gawked.

_So was I_, he wanted to scream.

"What do you expect me to do? Just get off in the shower?" she almost screamed in outrage.

"That's up to you," he said carefully, trying his best not to let his eyes linger over her entire body. "You _have_ begun to sweat."

Her jaw dropped, but he took the small opening and released her, slipping out the door and down the hall. He did not doubt he'd have to spend some considerable time in the bathroom himself if he didn't want to walk around looking like he had a protruding hump coming from his crotch.

"You went too far, Bass," he muttered to himself when he finally reached the other bathroom at the end of the hall. He sighed after he'd closed the door and turned to look at himself in the mirror. "Too damn far."

…

For the fifth time Serena did not pick up her phone. Blair bounded up the stairs, grateful to not have Lily to explain to on entering the apartment. She knocked rapidly on her best friend's bedroom door. When she didn't respond to either the pounding or her calling out her name, she started trying to turn the doorknob – which was also nonresponsive.

She stomped her foot and cried out in frustration, about to make Nate her next target when the door opened slightly.

"Blair?" Serena asked timidly.

Blair turned back to the door, her eyes angry as spitfire. She almost couldn't respond at how innocent she sounded. Instead, she pushed on the door, but Serena held it tight to its current position.

"Let me in," she whined.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your _wedding reception_?" she asked, confused.

"That is precisely the reason I'm _here_," she ground out, pushing on the door with all her might and starting to kick it a little.

Serena's brows furrowed

"What are you talking about?"

Blair groaned and stopped her struggling for a moment.

"Why won't you let me in, S?" she whined.

"I…I have company," she said, avoiding eye contact.

Blair raised her eyebrows. "You have com-"

"-hey Serena, can you hand me a towel?" a voice interrupted from inside her room.

Blair's eyes widened. She couldn't speak. She just looked through the crack of the door and back at Serena, who was looking guiltily away, and who, she now realized, was donned in a pink, fluffy robe.

She now pushed the door open quite easily.

"Nevermind! Found it!" Dan called out, oblivious to the girls.

Blair strode for the bathroom and easily opened the door.

"Humphrey."

The toothbrush he'd just started brushing with dropped out of his mouth, the foam from his toothpaste thick on his lips and pouring out of his mouth.

"Blair?" he asked, his mouth muffled by the foam.

"You're disgusting," she spat. Then she looked back towards Serena, who was shutting the door behind her and walking towards them.

"Because I'm brushing my teeth?" he asked, picking up the toothbrush and finishing brushing his teeth, before spitting out the remnants and washing out his mouth.

Blair grimaced and then looked back at Serena again.

"This is what you do before my _wedding reception_? You…you hook up with _Humphrey_?"

Serena's mouth opened to protest, but then she crossed her arms over her chest and challenged her.

"So, what if I was?" Dan gave her a look, but she ignored it. "Dan and I are together now. We've already established that. And your reception isn't for another couple of hours. We would have had plenty of time to-" She stopped herself, but it was too late. Blair had caught on.

"Wait. _Would_ have?" She looked back at Dan and he gestured to the hung up clothes by Serena's closet – and then to the perfectly made up bed in the center of the room.

"We were showering before getting changed into more formal clothes. For your wedding reception," Dan informed her.

Blair clearly blushed amidst looking between them and the clothes. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Serena, I need to talk to you." She pulled her away from the bathroom, so they were less easy to hear. "Alone." She shot Dan an angry glare to which he held up his hands in surrender and went back inside the bathroom.

Serena's raised an eyebrow at her when she finally looked back at her.

"Well, you have me now. What is it?"

Blair glanced over at her dress.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She scrunched up her nose, even though she found it gorgeous.

"_Blair_!" She threw up her hands in frustration.

The brunette sighed dramatically.

"Fine. I had to get away from Chuck."

Serena blinked. "Are you…kidding me?" she almost laughed until she realized her best friend was being serious. "You've already had your first fight as a married couple?"

Blair shot her a deadly glare to which she ignored completely and walked past her to sit on the bed.

"Didn't even make it to the reception…" she shook her head in disbelief, even if some part of her had suspected it was possible. "I'm impressed." She smirked when she looked up at her.

"This isn't funny, S."

Serena blinked, trying not to laugh. "No, of course not."

"He was teasing me!" she whined, stomping her foot unintentionally.

Serena bit her lip. "Did he pull on your pigtails again? Poor thing," she teased.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Well, you have to admit it's kind of funny. You've been looking forward to this day since at least last spring, and now, regardless of the circumstances in actually getting married, you can't stand to be in the same room with him," she chuckled.

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, no? What did you say?" she inquired innocently.

Blair opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized she had no clever retort. Instead she crossed the room and sat next to her best friend on the bed, pouting.

"It's not the kind of teasing you're thinking of," she grumbled.

For a second Serena was confused, but then it hit her.

"Ugh, Blair!"

"What?" she seethed. "You asked!"

"Actually, I didn't." She cringed.

Blair rolled her eyes. This whole visit was clearly an awful idea.

"But now that it's out there," Serena continued, "what's so awful about it? Doesn't it mean there'll be…" she paused, "follow through…later?" She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Well, yes, obviously." Blair stood to her feet, aggravated. "But what am I supposed to do in the mean time? I'm both pissed and turned on simultaneously. There's no way I'll last through the reception."

Serena continued to cringe, but forced herself to let her best friend finish.

"I was almost _there_, S. And he just stopped. Just quit cold turkey."

Serena swallowed, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "as much as I love hearing about your sex life with my step-brother, I'm going to have to go with past experience on this and suggest what is probably most sensible in a situation like this."

"Which is?" Blair demanded impatiently.

"Put it behind you."

Blair blinked. "What?"

"Put it behind you." Serena stood up and walked to her, warming to her topic. "This is supposed to be the most magical day of your life. Your ceremony was rushed, do you really want to ruin your reception by focusing on how sexually frustrated you are with your _husband_?"

It sounded far too sensible for her, even for as much as she'd grown up, but she had to agree there were benefits to what Serena suggested.

"You're right, S. I shouldn't focus on my sexual desires right now. It would ruin everything for me, and I do want the rest of this night as perfect as I can make it." She smiled and Serena smiled in return. Blair sighed contently. "I'll just focus on his sexual frustration instead," she chirped and turned around with a quick good-bye and a wave of disdain to Dan who'd just re-emerged out of the bathroom.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" he asked after the elevator bell sounded, though he had a good idea.

Serena sighed and looked at him. "Nothing in particular." He raised his eyebrows. "Though I do think this reception will be one of the most interesting and uncomfortable receptions either of us have been to."

She shook her head and crossed the room to start dressing.

…

He'd heard her leave roughly twenty minutes after he'd departed for the bathroom down the hall. He couldn't tell if she'd relieved herself during that time, because he was too busy trying to relieve himself without ruining his tuxedo. There was no really loud cry of exaltation though, so he guessed not. But she'd left in a casual ensemble from his guessing, since the wedding dress was still in her bedroom when he went back in to check on her and her shorter dress for the reception had yet to arrive before she'd left.

He knew he'd gone too far. He should have known better. But damn her, she always pushed him over the edge. She was so damn sexy and he loved her so damn much. It was a volatile combination. Especially when he hadn't really touched her for almost eight months.

The woman intoxicated him.

What he _should_ have done was insist on any excessive physical touching as off limits until the reception was over. That would have been the _smart_ thing. The promised teaser was probably his worst suggestion _ever_. At least it felt like it.

Well, Blair did return, but with Lily, Cyrus, Eleanor and Dorota in tow. The shorter dress was with her and so Blair promptly went off with it and changed. Dorota was attached to her hip the entire time, most especially for re-doing her hair into an elegant chignon. Chuck was not allowed access to her. First and foremost because Dorota wouldn't allow him into the bedroom, but for extra measure because Blair locked the door.

It aggravated him so much he insisted Nate go on a walk with him when he arrived, so he could brood in good company. He never divulged any details to the blonde, but it did seem to calm him somewhat. After which he asked why everyone was at Blair's penthouse when he thought they would rent a hall for the occasion.

Apparently, Blair had had a change of plans and decided the reception should be _there_, since there were so few guests in attendance.

Chuck frowned at this. "But there won't be enough room for dancing." He stopped when Nate only shrugged it off. "There _has_ to be dancing."

"I'm sure we can just move tables and chairs around and create some sort of dance floor."

Chuck scoffed at this. "As elegant as the Waldorf home is, it is not spacious enough for the type of dancing I require. Come on." He pulled out his phone and called Arthur. "I'm reserving a hall at The Empire for us."

"Uh…Chuck, don't you think you should talk to Blair about something like this?" Chuck ignored him. "I mean, everyone's already getting set up and-"

Chuck held up his hand while he talked to Arthur and then turned back to him once he'd hung up.

"There is only one reason why Blair would want to hold our wedding reception in such a crunched, casual place as her own home and it isn't for sentimental reasons or because of the number in our party."

Nate looked at him, waiting for the punch line, because really, the Waldorf home wasn't that small, even if Chuck was right in that no room could really satisfy as a decent ballroom for dancing, especially the waltz as he probably intended.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Close quarters."


	8. Alternative Ending - Part 2

A/N: Part 2 of the alternative ending. For first time readers, the angst & drama really kicks it up in this chap, but I swear it will be redeemed in the next post. This does contain some backstabbing and will no doubt make some of you angry or incredibly sad. Just try to breathe your way through it and continue on. It does get better.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**ALTERNATE ENDING – Part 2**

When Chuck arrived at The Empire Nateless, due to the fact that he insisted his best friend needed to go purchase some more formal wear for the reception, since nothing in his closet he decided would suffice, he was first confused and then outraged that the ballroom he'd requested to be reserved for that evening was completely vacant of any staff, and when he checked the books, it was not reserved.

"What do you _mean_ you canceled it? I called it up less than an hour ago," he demanded.

The jittery bellboy he was talking to, who was temporarily manning the front desk due to some emergency taking away a few of the main staff, had his eyes wide open. He was clearly frantic for the correct answer, since every one he'd given had been wrong.

"A Miss Blair Waldorf called, saying the reservation was a misunderstanding and that she would be having the reception instead at The Palace."

"A Miss Blair _Waldorf_?" he fumed. _How dare she_.

The boy gulped. "That's what she said." His bottom lip quivered.

"And who exactly did you think she had married?" he demanded, his eyes squinting in their intensity.

"Well, I just assumed it was you since she was canceling your reservation."

"Wait." A light dawned. "How long have you been manning the desk? When did she call?"

His mouth hung open, perplexed and terrified. Chuck sighed.

"Nevermind. I'll just deal with this myself," he muttered, "And stop shaking so much. I'm not going to fire you and I certainly have no intention on eating you either."

The boy swallowed hard but gradually released his tension and became still.

"Yes, Mr. Bass."

Chuck hesitated and then decided to leave.

"Mr. Bass!" The boy called out when Chuck was only a few feet away.

Chuck paused and looked at him over his shoulder inquiringly.

"Shall I reserve the ballroom again for you?" he asked.

Chuck sighed and shook his head.

"No. It appears as though my wedding reception will be taking place at The Palace," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Mr. Bass."

Chuck turned around once more, suddenly curious about the state of his hotel. He returned to the reception desk.

"Why exactly are you manning the front desk? There are usually three girls up here and a manager on hand in the back room."

"I don't know, Sir."

Chuck raised his eyebrows at the answer. "What?"

"Julie grabbed me when I was coming down the hall and told me to take over the front desk, while she and the other girls took care of something."

"Took care of something," Chuck repeated slowly and deliberately.

"Yes, Sir." He nodded seriously.

"And you weren't at all curious as to what that might be?" he questioned.

"I didn't think to ask," he said.

Chuck sighed again and nodded.

"Well, find out."

"Right now, Sir?"

"Preferably, but there's no need to report it to me at the moment, so you can probably wait awhile if you feel your attention will be needed here for the time being." He looked around briefly at the empty lobby. "It seems my presence is required elsewhere."

The boy nodded and forced a smile.

"Congratulations," he said, just as Chuck was leaving again.

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "What for?"

"Your marriage?" the boy asked, confused.

"Ah, yes. That." Chuck forced a smile before turning to leave again. "Thank-you."

…

He wasn't exactly storming into The Palace, but his stride could definitely not be described as a stroll.

"Mr. Bass," the front counter man – thankfully the regular employee – greeted him politely. "We haven't seen you in quite some time."

Chuck smiled tightly.

"I don't know if you've heard, Peter, but I got married earlier today." He wanted his tone to sound light. He really did. After all, he'd been dreaming of this day for god knows how long. However, the circumstances were not the ones he'd been dreaming of all those years ago when he'd first concocted the idea to ask Blair Waldorf to marry him, and he justified his current poorly hidden unpleasantness for that reason.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Sir. I congratulate you."

"Thank-you," he said smoothly. "I was hoping you could tell me where I could locate my wife."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, Sir? Have you misplaced her?"

Chuck sighed inwardly, deciding instantly that going the way of the right and just was obviously not what his recently wedded bride had opted for.

"Is there a reservation under Waldorf for one of the ballrooms?"

"But Sir, Waldorf shouldn't—" he stopped mid-sentence when Chuck held up his hand for silence.

"Just check the books, Peter."

The man nodded hurriedly, pulled out the book of reservations from beneath the desk and flipped through it.

"Ah, yes. There is indeed. A wedding reception set for seven o'clock in the Villard Ballroom on the second floor," he said matter-of-factly.

Chuck almost choked.

"Are you alright, Sir?" the man said worriedly, shutting the book.

He cleared his throat and nodded, blinking away the moisture that had suddenly come into his eyes for lack of air.

"Yes. Yes, of course." He swallowed to regain his stability. "What ballroom did you say that it was?"

"The Villard Ballroom…" he said slowly.

"And that's on the…"

"…second floor," he answered for him. His brows furrowed again. "Are you sure you're alright, Mr. Bass?"

Chuck shook his head and looked away momentarily.

"That little bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"Sir?"

Chuck cleared his throat, in full control again.

"Could you please check what music my wife has selected to be playing for us tonight?" he asked calmly.

He nodded, not even bothering to question Chuck again. He opened the book and flipped to the correct page, dragging his finger down until he reached the correct event.

"It says here that The Pierces will be arriving as your musical guests."

"_Musical guests_?" he smiled ironically, sarcastically, frustratingly.

Peter decided not to think too much about Chuck's reactions. His confusion bordering on panic seemed only to upset him more.

"That's what they're labeled under in the book, Sir."

Chuck nodded. "Very well."

"Shall I cancel them?" he asked, hoping to lighten Chuck's mood.

Chuck shook his head. "No. I have been running into problems today when I tried to change my wife's plans."

"It is her special day," he offered a chuckle.

Chuck forced another smile. "That is what they say. Thank-you, Peter, for your assistance." He started to walk away.

"I am so sorry about your late father's passing," he said quickly.

Chuck froze and then turned back to him, almost having forgotten the reason for so hasty a wedding.

"Thank-you," he said. The man nodded and Chuck resumed his walk to the elevators.

…

It was just as he'd imagined it, just as he'd remembered it rather. The same ballroom; the same band; the room was even decorated to exactness, and when he spotted Lily, Eleanor and Cyrus he couldn't help but be drenched in the familiarity of it all, even if Cyrus hadn't been present the last time he'd been in this room.

Serena and Dan were spotted in the corner by a grand champagne bowl, sipping and donned in speckles of gold. It wasn't exactly the same, but it was similar. Nate wore a gray tux as before, and when Blair walked into the room dressed in a shorter version of the dress she'd worn five years prior, he knew it was no coincidence.

This was Cotillion all over again.

The band hadn't arrived yet, but he knew as soon as they did and as soon as they started playing, he was going to feel sick. He was sure of the song Blair would request them to play, and suddenly the last place he wanted to be was at his own wedding reception.

It was Dorota that spotted his first.

"Oh, Mr. Chuck! We thought you never come," she bustled over. He was grateful that at least she hadn't been at Cotillion. No memories in _that_ floral dress. "Come with me," she urged, pulled him by the cuff of his sleeve. "Miss Blair set out new tux for you."

His eyebrows furrowed, but he allowed himself to be dragged off to another room down the long hallway.

"What's wrong with the one I have on now? It's not dirty."

"I no know." She shrugged. "I think Miss Blair say something about this one matching better."

He frowned. "She said it went with the reception dress she'd picked out before."

She stopped just in front of the door to the room containing his replacement suit.

"Yes, but she change her mind on reception dress at last minute."

He didn't want to go into that room. He didn't want to see it. Because he knew exactly what would be behind those closed doors.

"Wait," he said, as Dorota was reaching for the door. "Everyone's ensembles tonight…did Blair help pick them out?"

Her jaw dropped. "She say it was vital they match with decorations in grand ballroom and her wedding theme."

His eyes narrowed. "And what about your dress?"

"She say I have excellent taste and am the exception."

He scoffed. "I'm sure she did," he muttered under his breath, so tormented now that he didn't realize the door had opened.

"You must change quick, Mr. Chuck. I tell Miss Blair you here."

She scurried off before he could stop her, but truth be told, he hadn't tried. Because there, before him, was an identical specimen of his tuxedo from Cotillion five years ago. Black suit. White bowtie. White gloves. The whole thing was an exact replica.

That was when he noticed the despicable note written my dearest wife.

_For my darling husband. I hope you don't mind the change in attire. I thought it suited._

_-BW_

He scrunched up the note in his hands & whipped it across the room. By sheer coincidence, it actually landed in the small trashcan by the window. Chuck laughed harshly, cruelly.

…

"Chuck!" she smiled warmly on seeing him. She walked to him and looping her arm around his and dragging him to the set up of tables at the far end of the room. She informed him of the set up, as if he couldn't see it for himself, and explained the itinerary of the night. She smiled flirtatiously, stared seductively and every so often her fingers brush past the cleavage of her dress. It was much more emphasized than in the dress she'd adorned at seventeen. He also noticed she was wearing his favorite perfume. Her glossed lips were shimmering and begging to be kissed. She was even wearing his Erickson Beaming necklace.

But he was pissed. It didn't mean a thing.

"What the hell is this, Blair?"

Her face fell, the joy that had been gushing out of her immediately dissolving. She frowned, but almost instantly became defensive.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"I'm not stupid. The Palace? The Villard Ballroom? Cancelling the hall I had booked at The Empire?"

She sighed testily. "You didn't _consult_ me first," she hissed.

"And this is how you lash out? What's so wrong with The Empire, Blair?"

"I wasn't _sold_ in _exchange_ for _The Palace_," she said with heated narrowed eyes and raised voice.

Suddenly it was very quiet. Everyone in the room had hushed to silence and was looking at them. Blair became aware of it instantly and what she had said started to repeat as an echo in her head. She looked at Chuck horrified. He looked like he'd been kicked in the gut and had to witness someone brutally murdering a puppy.

Serena was suddenly up behind her and spoke in hushed whispers.

"Maybe the two of you should talk about this outside." She glanced over at the ballroom doors by means of a gesture.

Blair shrugged her over, but she couldn't force herself to move any further. She couldn't look at Chuck and he couldn't look at her, but soon enough they were both being gently led towards the large double doors and into the hall. The doors were shut behind them and a lock clicked in place. They were alone in the large empty hallway.

….

They were quiet for a long time, but finally it ate at her and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Chuck…I didn't mean…"

"What?" His eyes flicked up at her, angry. "What didn't you mean? Because my lack of follow-through on a _sexual tease_ before our reception can't possibly warrant this."

She gulped. He was right. He was so right.

"I was just…frustrated with you, with myself. I just wanted you so bad." She tried to emphasize her need, but it only came off to him as excuses.

"Is that what this is, Blair? You wanted sex before our wedding, and since I didn't deliver you decided to make a replica of the first most horrible night of my life?"

She was stunned. And numb.

"God, Blair, you were even standing with Nate when I walked in the room."

He sounded so choked up, like he was about to cry. She hated herself for everything.

"That's ancient history…you know that," she tried to explain.

"Of course it is. But that doesn't make the memory any less painful, and you knew that it wouldn't be easy for me to see this whole set up. Why else would you do it?"

She sighed. "I just wanted you to _give in_. Or at least to know how it felt to be so…sexually frustrated," she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You don't think I know how it feels? I had to get myself off in your guest bathroom, while somehow managing to not damage my suit. You don't think I wanted to take you right there on your bedroom floor? On your bedroom _mirror_? Of course I did. But me, being the romantic that I am, and knowing how special this night needed to be for you because I couldn't deliver all that well on the wedding, I wanted to be able to carry you over the threshold at the end of the night into a gorgeous honeymoon suite at The Empire. For the old, horrible memories I created there, that I made happen, to be replaced with new, better, sweeter memories."

She swallowed.

"Because I know you, Blair. You're a minx in bed, but you're a fairytale princess in the light of day and I know you would regret it horribly if I let you consummate our marriage before the reception, before we entered the reception hall hand in hand, before we fed each other that first piece of cake, before we kissed before our small group whenever they clinked their forks against their champagne glasses…before our first dance?"

Somehow she restrained herself from crying silent tears down her cheeks.

"I…I don't know why you couldn't just tell me where you were and what you were planning."

"You hid yourself away in your room with Dorota as your _bodyguard_," he spat.

She swallowed again and avoided eye contact.

"So yeah, I left the house. I didn't know what to do with myself. And when I talked to Nate and he told me your plan was to have the reception in your living room?" he accused, remembering the conversation. "I knew you were just doing it to get back at me for not…_pleasuring_ you properly." He scoffed. "No way in hell you actually wanted it there. There would be no room for dancing."

"So, you weren't fighting back at all when you put a ballroom on hold at The Empire?" she dared, softly though. She had lost any grounds she thought she had.

"Maybe at first," he conceded. "But by the time I got there, I had it all planned out, just as I told you now. You can imagine how that dream was shattered instantly when I got there and found out Blair _Waldorf_ had cancelled the reservation and moved it to The Palace."

"If you wouldn't be so difficult," she said lightly, carefully, "then maybe I wouldn't have to fight you on things like this."

He scoffed. "So what, you're going to drudge up every horrible memory I've ever had, all the most despicable things I've done in my life every time you want something?"

She closed her eyes and tears soaked her eyelashes.

"I apologized, Blair. I spent months – almost an entire _year_ – making amends for everything I've done to you. I became a better person. I let you be with whoever you wanted, made sure you were free in the truest sense of the word, supported you in whatever you did," he sighed and shook his head. "If you're going to ignore all of that every time you want something your way, maybe we made a mistake here."

She gasped.

"Chuck." Her eyes flashed to his. The air was sucked out of her lungs. She literally could not breathe. Tears sprung to her eyes, but they would not leave. They clouded up her vision till almost his whole face was blurry.

She hadn't meant for it to be taken so far, for the bullets to get loaded so easily and for them to be shot at Chuck like it was some sort of competition. It had just been so easy. In the past whenever she was scared to take that big leap of faith with him, she had history on her side as reasoning not to do so. It was unbelievable that she'd unconsciously used that same technique to torture him for a _sex tease_ before their wedding reception.

She felt horrible.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't be together, or that we shouldn't be married. There's no one else I want to be with but you." He took a breath. "But maybe we're just not ready to be married yet. Maybe we should get an annulment and get remarried at a later date. Maybe next year?" he suggested.

It was becoming very hard to keep the tears back now.

"Chuck…no…" was all she could make out again. If she had tried anything else she would have choked or sobbed. This was unbelievable. She was getting engaged, married and divorced all in the same day? What kind of ludicrous was that? Drunk prom dates did that on random trips to Las Vegas. Not Blair Waldorf. And certainly not Chuck Bass. They had too much on the line now. And maybe that was the problem.

He sighed. "I'll go and tell everybody." he went to leave but the volume of her voice suddenly jacked up and she spoke fluently and firmly.

"Do you mean to tell me, that after all these months of wearing this ring around my neck, of all these years waiting for when our own lives were figured out, when our own insecurities were gotten rid of, that you're going to let a sexually frustrated argument break up our shotgun wedding?"

She was furious, and fuming, but more than that she was broken.

He turned back around, going first for a calm approach.

"I don't like the idea either, Blair. But clearly you have not really forgiven me for my mistakes, and until that happens—"

She scoffed. "Says _who_?" she demanded.

His eyebrows narrowed. "Your actions prove it. Why else would you drudge up the past unless you still needed to deal with it yourself?"

"I _told_ you," she ground out, "I was sexually _frustrated_. I was only trying to make you equally so in order to make you suffer as much as I was until after the reception!"

His eyes narrowed again. "Sexually frustrated explains the flirty dress with the low neckline, the nape of your neck in plain view, the Erickson Beamon necklace, the stilettos and the seductive stares. It doesn't excuse the rest of it."

"I know that now!" she huffed. "But I wasn't making any progress with the usual tricks! I had to up my game _somehow_."

His eyebrows narrowed. "So you reduced yourself to _high school_?"

"It wasn't the plan," she grumbled.

"No?"

"_No_."

"Where would we have danced, Blair? Dancing is a key part of weddings. I didn't spend eight years in ballroom dancing classes just to have it thrown to the wind when the love of my life stomped out of the same ballroom you booked here tonight – under the name _Waldorf_ – insisting that it was over for good between us."

She avoided his blazing eyes throughout various parts of his speech, but finally got offended.

"Obviously it _wasn't_ the end for us," she put in, however much of a mumbling whine as it was.

"I didn't know that at the time. You ran straight into my best friend's arms, and I watched it. It tore me apart. It was the first really painful experience I'd had in my life, outside of a cold, hardly present father."

She wanted to defend herself, but she knew if she defended her actions of that particular night in 2007, everything would only get worse. She might have a good argument considering his reputation at the time and her uncertain feelings and relationship status, but that was so far back in their history that arguing a point now would be in vain and would only drive them further apart.

So instead she stayed silent, as she had done much of the discussion.

"When I came here, found out which ballroom that was booked for us, came up and saw it was decorated the same way it had been at our Cotillion, that even the same band was playing, and look at you." He gestured at her form. "This is practically a short-skirted version of the dress you wore at Cotillion. I know for certain it's not the dress you were going to wear."

"I wore your necklace, didn't I?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "It was just a piece setting because you wore it at Cotillion too; when you were dancing with me, when you stormed out of the ballroom and when you ran straight into Nathaniel's arms and had sex with him."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't told him _that_.

He read her surprise instantly.

"Turns out keeping secrets from your best friend has its disadvantages when he expects you to be eager to hear every juicy detail about his finally having sex with his non-girlfriend girlfriend for god knows how long."

She swallowed, trying to find a way out of the conversation. It was getting more depressing by the second, and she very much appeared to be the culprit. At an attempt to get some leverage, she threw at him the one thing she had left.

"You called Daddy and Roman!"

Chuck's eyes widened.

"Nate told me," she informed him. "He said you weren't pleased about the location of the reception, and that if I wouldn't let you do anything, there was one thing you could do. So, you announced our wedding, the one they weren't invited to. You didn't apologize for not asking for permission beforehand. You know Daddy is adamant on that. And you did it all without me! Like they were just being informed, not being able to celebrate with us!"

"I didn't."

"Nate said-"

"I lied."

She blinked. "What?"

"I was furious when I saw how it was all unraveling. I called Nate and told him to tell you I was doing it after I left The Empire. I thought that maybe you would stop all this scheming you were doing and actually give me the benefit of the doubt that I could make this night perfect for you. It was the only thing I could think of to get some grasp on my sanity and hopefully shake you up enough to make you stop _ruining_ everything."

Her mouth felt very dry. She ignored the insult.

"You didn't call them?"

"No."

"They don't know at all?"

"If they do, it's not because of me. I wouldn't take that away from you. Though for the record, I asked your father's permission three years ago when we were dating."

Somehow all the rest of the air in the entire hallway evaporated.

"_What_?" she nearly squeaked.

He nodded. "Once I could finally say 'I love you', I thought that was it. In my mind there wasn't ever going to be anyone else and I wasn't going to wait any longer than a year to ask you to marry me. It was still a big step of course, so I didn't think too heavily on it, but I did ask your father's permission early on, because I knew for sure that if there was nothing else in my future, I wanted there to be you."

"You certainly didn't maintain that mentality, did you?" she quipped, even as her mind shouted at her not to.

"I had some growing up to do," he said neutrally.

She nodded and then said quietly. "Me too."

He caught her gaze. She took a breath.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For all of it. It's the most ridiculous excuse in the world, but this really does just all stem from the fact that I'm in disbelief that this is happening , that all my dreams are coming true today, this night, and the one thing all a part of it, that I've been yearning for since spring is the one thing that I'm still having to wait hours for. It just…got the best of me?" she offered

His eyes were still hard, but the desperation in her face softened him and he relaxed a little.

"I know."

She reached out her tiny hand and held it out to him.

"Please don't divorce me," she said on a whisper. He could visibly see the goosebumps speed down her arms in bubbling waves.

He went to her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it swiftly.

"I swear I have forgiven you for all those things. I've just been in such a habit of bringing them up when… I want something." She sighed. "But that's childish behavior and it won't happen again."

He lowered her hand.

"Okay."

"Okay?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded and smiled. "We'll stay married."

In the heat of the moment, because she was _so_ relieved and loved him _so_ much, she pulled him to her by the back of his neck and kissed him swiftly. She had meant for it to be a quick kiss affirming all was well before they re-entered the ballroom. But it was not just a quick little kiss. It turned hot and heavy in a matter of seconds. It was as if electricity had zapped between them in that first kiss and suddenly the urgency that had sparked between them earlier was back with a vengeance, only without the control and reasoning to keep it at bay. They were grabbing at each other, kissing madly, completely and totally absorbed in each other and oblivious to the world beyond the end of the hallway. Any thought of waiting till after the reception was gone.

Then suddenly, just as Chuck was about to pick her up and carry her down to a private room, she put her hand on his chest.

"Wait."

"What?"

"We can't do this."

He frowned and then almost laughed.

"What? Why? I thought this was what you wanted."

Clearly his lust-filled haze had finally taken over the romantic in him and she was all to blame.

She sighed a little dreamily and stroked the side of his face.

"It may be what I have been yearning for all day," she admitted. Her finger stopped mid-stroke and she captured his eyes in an intense love-filled gaze. "But you were right. When I look back on my wedding day, if nothing else, I want the purity of the wedding night behind closed doors to be perfect. Let's not taint it with a quickie during the wedding reception with guests waiting just down the hall."

It took him awhile to register what she was saying, but when he did, he began to smile slowly, because it was what he'd been trying to convey to her all day long. It had taken priority with her and he couldn't have been more grateful.

He lifted her hand up gently and gracefully, leading her away from the short little hall they would have gone down.

"Some champagne then, Mrs. Bass?" he asked, smirking.

The fluttering exploded inside of her and suddenly her sexual frustration was a very minor issue hidden somewhere in the back of her mind. Her husband was perfect and so romantic and she should have let herself focus on the magic of this reception. It far superseded her last one because Chuck was in love with her. It wasn't business. It wasn't revenge. It was pure unadulterated love and it was intoxicating.

"I have the most charming husband," she said in response, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks all aglow.

He kissed her hand again and led her back down the hall and to the locked closed doors of the ballroom.

Blair knocked lightly on the doors. "The Basses are ready," she sung out.

Chuck smirked and looked at her, completely love struck. He intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled, glowing alongside her when the doors finally opened and they walked inside.

…

A/N: Hope you survived! Please review! =)


	9. Alternative Ending - Part 3

A/N: This is your deep-breath chapter. Hopefully you will be able to forgive Blair.

*Note: I forgot to mention last chap, but a huge shout-out to **MegamiTenchi** for being the best GG researcher EVER & finding those s1 Cotillion deets for me. Love ya, girl! ;p

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**ALTERNATE ENDING - Part 3**

The concerned faces of all the adults made her nervous, but the cautious and smiling face of Serena put her at ease.

"Everything alright, dear?" her mother asked.

Blair shook herself out of the trance and put on a bright smile, addressing the group.

"Yes. Just a few kinks we had to work out."

Nate snorted quietly in the back, but Blair tuned it out. She wished his assumption had been what was actually the case.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Cyrus cheered. It made her smile a little.

"Though, I regret to announce that we will be relocating yet again."

Chuck's surprised and anxious face turned to her.

"Blair-"

She held up her hand to stop him.

"We will reconvene at The Empire promptly at seven. You will all also go home and change into what you originally intended to wear for this evening. Meanwhile, I will cancel our entertainment and arrange for another band to perform."

Everyone looked at each other warily, afraid to say something but nervous about actually following through on the orders.

Chuck pulled her aside. "You don't have to do this, Blair."

"I want to," she insisted. "Please let me do this for you."

He looked torn, but finally nodded to allow it.

Blair turned back around to address the small crowd.

"Chop, chop!" She clapped her hands together and that seemed to get their attention enough to scramble about and gather their things.

"I'll notify the front desk," Lily said warmly as she made her way across the room.

"Thank-you, Lily." Blair smiled in return.

Serena, uncertain, followed suit with the rest, leaving the room, but Blair pulled her aside and whispered quickly, "Meet me at my place." The blonde nodded and made her exit.

"I'm going to grab my tux and meet you back here, okay?" Chuck asked.

Blair nodded, keeping her smile intact, just letting that hint of vulnerability show through, so he could see how much she was trying. He squeezed her hand tightly and left the room.

She looked around the room to see Dan Humphrey standing still near the champagne bowl on the opposite side of the room. He was just…staring at her.

"Didn't you hear me, Humphrey?" she demanded. "The reception is not going to _be_ here."

He looked amused, and started walking towards her. For some reason that unnerved her.

"He wanted to end it, didn't he?"

Her heart stopped, horrified that he'd seen the undertones written all over her face, but she quickly recovered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do."

She continued to look oblivious.

"You got a little touchy for whatever reason, and you created…this." He gestured around the room.

She avoided eye contact.

"Then you proceeded to call him out on the hotel incident, which while I will always find it justified to torment him about, it was kind of harsh for wedding reception, wasn't it?"

She swallowed, irritated.

"Are you done?"

He looked her face over and saw her pain. For all the smoothing over he'd done, he felt the need to add one final thing.

"I told you at this year's Cotillion that Chuck's engagement ring would never end up your finger, but you proved me wrong."

She looked up at him hesitantly.

"But let's face it, that was pure luck and you know it."

"I believe I showed you the door," she ground out, stretching her arm out in the direction demandingly.

He shook his head. "You know, in every single cynical chapter I wrote about all of you, I told the truth. That includes my admiration for Chuck's fight against his father. He can't erase what he did to you, but I can see that he's changed. You haven't."

Her jaw dropped. "I have a successful fashion line, which I did not get by manipulation," she defended.

"Again," he said. "Pure luck."

She was about to retort something devilish and horrible, but found herself speechless. He walked around her and started for the door.

"I'll see you at seven, Blair."

Right when he went through the door, Chuck re-entered. He couldn't sense the tension emanating off of her as she stood there, alone, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Is everything alright?" he asked gently, draping her jacket over her shoulders.

She swallowed her hurt, blinked away the threatening tears and turned to look at him.

"Yes. I'm just excited to see what you have planned for us." She smiled halfheartedly and let him guide her out of the room. She knew he knew she wasn't alright, but she was glad he didn't press her for information. She had a dreadful feeling that if she opened up again, an argument would resurface. She didn't want to start crying again.

…

"Dorota?"

Her maid peeked her head over her shoulder as she paused on zipping up the back of her mistress's original reception dress.

"Do you think I'm ready for marriage?" she asked.

Dorota's lips parted in surprise at the question but she quickly shook herself out of her state of shock.

"What you mean, Miss Blair?" she asked instead.

Blair sighed. "Well, I haven't exactly started out as the best wife today…"

"You be fine," she insisted. "You just starting. You learn and get better. You see."

She sighed again. "I'm not so sure." She looked down at her fidgeting hands, unable to get the heavy weight off her shoulders.

The elevator bell rang.

"That be Miss Serena," Dorota said excitedly. "I go get her for you."

Before Blair could say anything, her maid had bustled out of the room and greeted her blonde best friend in the foyer.

Blair looked up at her face in the mirror. She was beautiful. She knew Chuck would say so. Her make-up was perfect. The fluttery dress she'd originally picked was definitely much more appealing, especially since they reminded her of the bliss of Chuck's proposal and their hasty wedding instead of the mess she had created as soon as he'd provoked her.

_Ugh. What the hell was wrong with her? How could she have sunk so low?_ She'd made so much progress these past months and in a matter of hours it was all torn away. Mature, successful businesswoman Blair did not do things like this. Dedicated, loyal lover of Chuck Bass did not do this. And the more she dwelled on it, the more not only Dan, but Chuck's words also resonated in her head.

_Was this all one giant mistake? Was she ready?_

Chuck had gone to therapy when he was making his big turnaround. Maybe she needed to do that too. She scrunched her nose up at the thought. She'd barely been able to stand the half a session she'd spent with Chuck's therapist and Chuck beside her. The thought of having her own personal shrink and fifty minutes to spill out her deepest thoughts and most troubling problems was detestable to her, and also very scary.

Still, she wasn't used to this feeling. In the past, it was a common assumption that while Chuck loved her, he didn't have much relationship experience and his reputation was not a good one. They had been together because she loved him so much it wasn't hard to look past all of it. She had her own baggage as well.

But she knew everyone assumed Chuck wasn't good enough for her and that he was just lucky she loved him. Now the fact that she wasn't good enough for him was staring her in the face and making her tremble.

There was a light knock at the door. Blair turned to see her best friend standing there watching her.

"Hey."

She swallowed. "Hey." She held out her hand and Serena walked towards her, clasping her hand around Blair's open one. Blair looked her over. "I like this dress better," she commented.

Serena smiled and then knelt down so she was at eye-level with her best friend.

"What's the matter, B?"

She sighed and fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"Am I a horrible person?"

"What?" She almost laughed. "No, of course not. Where is this coming from?" She ran her hand up and down her arm to soothe her.

Blair swallowed and looked up at her. "You know where this is coming from."

Serena sighed. "So, you made a mistake."

"A really big one," she emphasized, refusing to let her best friend make light of the situation just to make her feel better. "I deliberately tortured him, and didn't even think of the repercussions. I didn't think of how deeply he might be hurt by it. Someone that loves him as much as I do wouldn't do something like this. A grown woman who is ready to get married and start a life with the man she loves…doesn't do something like this."

"B…did Dan say something to you?" she asked, hesitating.

Blair's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Maybe. Why?"

She closed her eyes. "I thought he might." She pursed her lips tightly and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to him."

"Don't. He's right."

Serena's brows furrowed in worry and alarm.

"Chuck did try to end things."

Her eyes widened.

"I…convinced him otherwise, obviously, but we were very close to getting an annulment." She swallowed.

"Oh, B…"

She stood up and began to pace.

"And now I'm starting to wonder if I should have just agreed to it."

"Blair—"

"Chuck is _way_ out of my league. It wasn't that way before, and I'm still coming to grips with that fact. I think I've been taking advantage of the fact that he's always loved me, and plans on continuing to do so."

"I'm gonna kill him," Serena muttered under her breath. "What did Dan say to you?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter," she nearly shouted.

She sighed, deciding to drop it. "Does Chuck know you feel this way?"

She laughed. "Are you kidding me? I just convinced him to stay married to me. I'm not going to give him reasons to reconsider his change of heart."

"You can't play runaway bride twice, you know."

"I wasn't _planning_ on it," she scoffed.

Serena didn't remove her very serious, very knowing gaze.

Blair sighed and sat back down.

"Okay, so maybe I was considering it."

Serena looked sadly down at her.

"He loves you, B. So much. It's not how it was with the Louis."

She sighed. "I know."

She cupped her knee, trying for comfort again.

"I think you should talk to Chuck about this."

"No," she insisted again. "No, I can't do that and I've told you why. The best thing I can do now is let him do what he wants for this reception. He told me about all these plans he had that I totally ruined. Clearly everything I touch today ends up getting ruined. If he has this great concept of our wedding reception, I want him to be able to do it."

Serena smiled sadly. "But you love planning parties."

"It's different this time. And it's not like there are going to be a lot of people there. I know my mother, Cyrus and Lily are just inviting a few friends. Nate's bringing Sage I think, and that's it." Serena opened her mouth to say something but Blair held her hand up to stop her. "And before you tell me I should talk to Chuck again, I really just don't want any more problems to come up. If I can just get over this before seven, then maybe I can salvage this night."

She stood up to walk towards her closet, searching for a final set piece to her ensemble.

"Blair…"

"Serena." She turned around suddenly. "Please don't. I've tainted our wedding reception. _Tainted_ it. If I can't give him this, then I might as well sign the divorce papers and turn them in myself."

Her jaw dropped, but she didn't say anything more. Silently she left the room and entered the elevator downstairs, hoping that space would clear her best friend's mind of all uncertainty.

…

The time, space and good intentions didn't clear her mind or the heaviness of her heart at all. She still felt horrible when she arrived at The Empire. She apologized to the staff for the last minute cancellation and re- reserve. They brushed it off like it was nothing, told her she looked beautiful and which ballroom Chuck was waiting for her in.

She made her way to the end of the hall and pushed the door open. What she saw caught her breath.

The lights were dimmed. Candles lit the tables on the far left-hand side of the room. The dance floor gleamed as the unknown but clearly very talented and experienced jazz band played to the classy rhythm of the room.

Chuck was standing directly across from her by the window, instructing a staff member on some matter of business. When he turned to look at her, she almost fainted.

He was gorgeous. Back in his white suite, blue lining and pale pink shoes, his bowtie perfectly in place and his hair as desirable as ever. She could almost feel how silky it would feel later that night when she ran her hands through it.

And he was looking at her so lovingly, like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and oh how much he loved her.

It made her want to burst into tears.

"You look stunning," he said, lifting her hand to his lips so he could kiss it.

She blushed a little and swallowed. "So do you."

He smirked. "I hope you approve," he said, gesturing to the room.

She nodded. "It's breathtaking."

"You're breathtaking."

Her heart swelled.

"And for the record," he began, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her waist, "I like this dress better."

He nuzzled her nose and then led her onto the dance floor.

"Chuck, no one's here yet. We should wait…"

"It's our wedding day," he said sincerely. "Let us do it how we want."

She gave him a lop-sided smile.

"No one will be here for another hour at least."

Her eyes twinkled up at him and she smiled. He gestured to the band and they began to play a beautiful love song. Chuck took her in his arms and danced with her amidst the candlelight, the sunset streaming in through the large floor-to-ceiling windows that were draped halfway.

It was magical. His touch was intoxicating, and his face against her face, his eyes, the way he looked at her, the way he said the most beautiful, romantic things…it made her want to cry, because she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this beautiful, wonderful man, and on the way over she'd been warring with herself if she should just take him up on his suggestion but not follow through with a wedding or being together. That maybe she should call up Eva and see if she was still available. Chuck deserved an angel, and like it or not, Blair was well aware of how flawless that French angel was.

But now you couldn't have paid her enough money to rip her out of Chuck's arms. He danced so smoothly with her, held her so tenderly. Her heart was bursting with the feeling of love and security she felt with him.

She laid her head on his chest as he continued to sway her to the music and Chuck made a silent gesture when the guests started coming in to not disturb them.

When the dance was over, the lights were lightened somewhat and they all gathered around the tables as the food started to arrive.

Serena was the first to stand up after most of them were finished eating.

"Well, I know I wasn't officially assigned to a maid-of-honor title this time around, but I figured it was my duty as best friend to the bride and step-sister to the groom that I should say something."

Chuck smiled, as did the rest of them. He wrapped an arm around Blair and drew his fingers down her arm as he held his attention for Serena.

"I know none of us saw this coming." Everyone chuckled. "Blair was supposed to marry Nate, and Chuck and I were supposed to remain reckless." Everyone laughed again. "But fate has a funny way of making itself known. And while the circumstances weren't always the most perfect ones to live through, if two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back."

Blair's lips parted in recognition.

"I couldn't be happier that the two most perfect people in the world finally found their way to each other and made it official." She lifted her glass. "To the bride and groom."

Everyone repeated the words and raised their glasses, each taking a tiny sip. Nate said a brief speech too, and surprisingly all the direct relations and friends made their own little toasts till it seemed to be more of a discussion on how great Chuck and Blair were than just a few long well-planned toasts in dedication to them.

Later, a huge wedding cake was brought out. Blair's eyes sparkled at the sight of it and Chuck smiled to himself. It was her favorite, as were the flowers decorating every table in the room. Replicas of the peonies rested in frosting on various parts of the cake.

As expected, everyone gathered around to see Chuck cut the first pieces of cake and feed one to Blair as she simultaneously fed another to him. Then they had their second first dance, and everyone watched on, admiring them. Afterwards, Blair called Harold and Roman to tell them the exciting news. While they were taken by surprise, after talking to Chuck they'd greatly warmed to the idea and regretted not being able to see it for themselves. They promised on coming for a visit as soon as they could, or maybe if they would consider stopping by on their honeymoon. Blair told them it was a possibility.

The night when on, everyone alternating partners on the dance floor and drinking too much champagne. It was a great, wonderful night that overwhelmed Blair, and in those rare quiet moments when she was alone with just her thoughts, she worried that she would never be able to live up to what he had given her.

"Are you having a good time?" Chuck asked, sitting beside her while everyone else was occupied.

She smiled at him, genuinely. "It's amazing, Chuck. I can't believe you did all this."

"I'm glad you let me."

She turned away and watched the dancing

"I'm sorry, you know," she couldn't stop herself from saying.

"I know."

"I didn't mean to let it go so far…"

"Blair," he cut her off.

She turned her head to look at him.

"It's in the past," he said.

And suddenly she burst into tears, because it was so much love and she didn't deserve it.

His eyes widened.

"Blair—"

"I'm fine," she said quickly, dabbing at her eyes. "I just…I'll be right back." She got up quickly and headed for the door.

…

A/N: I've posted a lot today, so hopefully the conclusion will be posted soon (prob only one chap left, but maybe two), but we'll see what time I have on my hands. Reviews would be lovely. =)


	10. Alternative Ending - Part 4

A/N: A huge thank you to those of you who are actually invested in my alternate ending and are reading and reviewing. It means a lot. =) This will prob be the last chapter, but if CB's confrontation lasts longer than I am envisioning it at the moment, then the consummation/morning after will be in the next/final chap. Again, thank you, all of you for being a part of this with me. I really appreciate it. =)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**ALTERNATE ENDING – Part 4**

His first instinct was to glance at Serena on the dance floor to see if she was occupied, or if she had that best friend sixth sense that let her know when her best friend had left the room bursting into tears.

It seemed she had not. At least not this time. She was definitely drunk out of her mind. Dan was no longer resisting the temptation of the crazy though. He was twirling her and falling into her laughing. Somehow, that sight made Chuck feel like he was involved in Blair's bursting out of emotion just now. He didn't know how, but he knew it would be easy to blame him, regardless if he was "one of them" now. Though he wasn't about to buy Serena's BS about his career as Gossip Girl being a love story to them all.

He was romantic about only one person, and that was Blair.

Who had just left the room barely holding back tears when he told her he'd forgiven her. He'd been burned badly, it was true; but she'd given him the only thing he really wanted, to make the day beautiful for her. Marriage wouldn't be easy, but he'd learned the hard way how important forgiveness was. Blair had forgiven him for almost four years of hurt. He could forgive this mishap of hers, especially when she so quickly set to amending it.

About .2 seconds after he glanced at Serena, he was up and out of his chair, striding across the room, opening the door and taking off down the hall he presumed Blair had gone down. Luckily for him Blair's muffled tears could be heard two steps out of the reception hall. Unlucky for him, it crushed his heart to hear them.

She was really taking this hard. He couldn't have loved her more at that moment, and he wouldn't hesitate in showing her that.

It was a private one-room bathroom. Tiles on the floor and walls, all shining clean and cold to the touch. The sink was made of marble and the water was running. She was trying to block out the sound of her cries as she sat on the ground, holding tissues over her face and wiping away her tears every so often so as to prevent them from dripping onto her neck. Her breathing was unsteady and she just wanted it to stop but couldn't seem to make it. Over and over, she demanded herself to stop, but just as she was getting under control she would start to think of the pain on Chuck's face when she made her accusations at The Palace. The look of love and adoration that had replaced it just minutes earlier was enough to make her explode. She knew he'd matured and was capable of forgiveness, but this was so quick and she felt swallowed up in despair. She couldn't possibly deserve it.

There was a light knock on the door and her breath caught in her throat.

_It couldn't be him, could it?_

_No_, she convinced herself. She'd made a good enough show of just needing to leave for a completely normal reason that of course she couldn't explain and she had said "be right back." That was foolproof.

The only other person she could think of was Serena and that made her tense, because the blonde would just tell her to confront Chuck and she'd half-attempted that in the reception hall and failed miserably, bursting into tears instead of firmly explaining herself.

Another knock interrupted her thoughts. This time it was louder.

She sighed and sniffled.

"Go away, Serena. I'm fine." She blew her nose into the tissues over her face and sniffled, dabbing frustratingly at her wet cheeks with the wrong tissue. Quickly she grabbed another and wiped down her whole face, tossing the mixed up tissues in the small wastebasket under the sink.

The door slowly opened, shocking her. Then she realized, in her need to get away, she hadn't locked it when she'd gotten inside.

Her worst fear was confirmed when she heard his voice.

"Blair…"

She swallowed hard.

He closed the door behind him and started walking towards her.

"What's going on?" he asked, concerned, kneeling to the floor in front of her and rubbing her arms to calm her.

She shook her head, unable to speak at first, tears still streaming down her face. He wiped them away with his thumbs and it made her take in a huge sharp breath.

"Blair-" His voice sounded so broken. "What…?" He couldn't get any words out either. He was completely crestfallen.

"No…" She shook her head. "No, you shouldn't be here. I…I-I'll be right there." She gulped and then looked up at him hesitatingly, overwhelmed by the concern that shone in his hazel eyes. "I said I'd be back, and I will. So just…go back to the hall." She forced a smile and then looked away. His eyes burned her.

He almost laughed.

"Like hell." He sat all the way down on the floor and pulled her to him, even as she protested and shook her head. He tucked her head into his neck and pressed a kiss to the top of it. "No way I'm leaving my bride alone in a bathroom to cry during her reception."

Her breathing was still uneven, and became more so with his words. She thought she was close to a panic attack.

"Chuck, no, I can't. I can't…" she gasped, needing air and pushing away. He let her create some distance, but only a little. "I can't accept this."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sad as ever. He cupped her face in his hands. "Tell me what's wrong. Did Dan say something to you?" The tone of his voice shifted to the dangerous suddenly.

She stopped crying when she recognized it, and looked up at him. Her mouth opened and closed, both confusion and awe on her face at how he'd somehow known.

"Serena asked me the same thing," she said, dazed. "Earlier," she clarified.

"Well?" he asked, running his thumbs over her damp cheeks. "Did he?"

She sighed and shook her head, looking down.

"It doesn't matter if he did. He's right. It's so obvious."

"Bullshit. What did he say to make you go running to the bathroom crying?"

"I did _not_ run," she insisted. "And besides, like I said, he's right. I'm not someone that bursts into tears when just anyone spews insults at me, am I?" Her voice was rising.

He sighed and shook his head.

"No," he said softly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I'm just looking for a scapegoat here, since you won't tell me what's _wrong_."

She swallowed.

"I told you I forgave you, Blair, and I did."

She sighed shakily, her breaths still uneven. "Wh-Wh-Why?" she finally got out.

His brows furrowed briefly. "Why what?"

Her watery eyes found his again. "Why did you forgive me? I was _horrible_ to you."

He looked at her for a long time and then smiled slightly.

"Why did you forgive me for everything I did?"

"That was different," she retorted.

"How?"

"That was before we spent almost six months reforming ourselves, _really_ reforming ourselves. My actions tonight don't…they don't, shouldn't be a sign of my recent behavior and success. I'm better than this."

Her tears were starting to come again, so he brought her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Neither of us is perfect, Blair."

She made a soft murmuring noise as she let him hold her willingly this time. She grabbed at the lapels of his jacket.

"Just because we've matured and know what direction our future is going in doesn't mean we won't make mistakes. Your mistake tonight certainly doesn't outweigh anything I've done, doesn't even make us even."

She swallowed, allowing herself to relax some when he started to rub her back slowly in soothing circles.

"You're so amazing, Blair," he whispered into her ear, giving her delicious shivers she was gradually letting herself indulge in again. "I love you and I'm never going to leave you."

She moaned softly and then her lips parted. "I ruined our wedding reception," she said, sure that would make him change his mind.

"You also saved it," he said, bringing one of her hands to his lips to kiss it.

She sighed in complete disagreement.

"I just stopped doing anything. That's how I supposedly…'saved' it."

He brought her up to look at her directly.

"You have to stop this, Blair. You messed up, sure. And did it hurt? Yeah, like hell. But, I still love you and look how beautiful that hall is? That's our reception that you let me put together. You _let_ me."

"Chuck-"

"No," he tightened his grip on her face, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me." She swallowed and didn't look away. Not anymore. "You deserve this," he said, reading her mind. "You deserve everything beautiful. You deserve love. I'm not better than you now," he paused, watching her reaction. "I'm just _worthy_ of you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it as his words sunk in.

He leaned forward and captured her lips. She moaned and he thought she might push him away, but desperation quickly seized her and she pulled him to her. The kiss grew heated and Chuck brought them to standing position, not breaking away from her as he gently nudged her the inch or so closer to the wall.

Finally, he broke away, breathing heavily, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much, Blair. I always have."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him to her.

"I love you too, Chuck." Her breathing heightened once more. "And I'm so sorry, really."

"I know," he said, kissing her again, softly this time. "You don't need to keep saying it."

"But-"

"Shh," he said gently, kissing the corner of her lips. "You've already made up for it."

"I haven't-"

He pulled back and looked at her concerned, worried, helpless eyes.

"What were you planning to do after you'd cried your eyes out in here?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it, because really she hadn't had much of a clue. She didn't think she could sleep him without him realizing she was so distraught.

"Would you have come back to me?" he asked.

She swallowed.

"One word. Three letters. That's what you said."

She stared, wide-eyed at him.

"And I said three words, eight letters. Because that's us, Blair. Forever. We can get through anything together. And I forgive you for tonight. To be perfectly honest, when I grabbed my suit after our argument at The Palace, I regretted ever bringing up an annulment."

Relief covered her face. "Dan said you proposing was just luck," she finally confessed. "He said us getting married was just luck too and so was me convincing you to stay married to me."

His jaw clenched and it was as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

"Well, he's wrong. I always intended on proposing, marrying and staying married to you."

"He told me at Cotillion that you would never stop fighting with your father and so I'd end up alone. Pretty sure he was implying tonight it was just luck we got married because Bart was killed, thus ending any fighting you could have done."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't tell you what would have happened if my father hadn't fallen to his death on top of that roof, and so eliminated any more work on my part of taking him down. But what I can say is that I wouldn't have strung you along for years on end, waiting for my lucky break."

She smiled slightly.

"I've waited too long for you, for _us_. Eventually, priority would have won me over. You, Blair, are my number one priority. My career was never at risk. This was just…" he sighed, "vengeance, because of…everything."

She nodded and cupped his face in her hands, grazing her fingers down the side of his face.

"I shouldn't have let it get to me," she said, the shame and guilt sinking into her voice again.

"It's us now, Blair."

Her eyes flickered up to his.

"All hurts forgiven. Fresh start. Right now. We can do this."

She nodded and took a deep breath, the guilt and shame starting to lift its heavy weight off of her.

"Yes. We can do this."

He smiled. "I love you so much, Blair."

Tears sprung to her eyes, happy ones this time.

"I know. Thank-you," she whispered.

He brought her close again and kissed her gently, sweetly.

"Should we go back?" he murmured against her.

"We probably should."

"Just a quick good-bye," he said. "Then…"

Both their hearts beat faster and the blood heated their veins, because they knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Yes," she said, breathless.

He kissed her once more and then guided her toward the door, shutting off the sink and flicking off the light. He cuddled her close as they walked down the hall and back into the dimly lit ballroom.

…

A/N: Yep. It took longer. Hopefully the conclusion will be up soon.


	11. Alternative Ending - Part 5

A/N: Shush. I'm updating now. I only recently got my free time back and I've been using that to meet my vidding deadlines and to catch up with my beta'ing. But I am here now, at least for this chap before I finish up the remaining vidding that still has a due date. This will be the last chap. Originally it was going to be all smooth sailing and pure fluff, but some pushing from reviewers and contemplating of my own has made me decide to do a bit more drama – remember, this is the alternate version, so the envelope can be pushed a bit for people's temperaments and the actions that follow. ;) Hope you enjoy. It has been a pleasure, as always. I especially appreciate those of you who have kept plugging along even through the dramatics.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**ALTERNATE ENDING – Part 5**

When they re-entered the ballroom, Serena caught Blair's eye and went to her. Everything and everyone else seemed completely undisturbed. There was still laughing and drinking and dancing, even for their small party. While Serena quickly turned on parent-mode and interrogated Blair for the state she was in, given that her mascara had started to smudge, Chuck moved into the center of the room to call everyone else to attention.

"Family, friends…Dan," he glanced over in Dan's direction. The recently reconciled and upgraded Brooklynite smirked, because some things just never changed. Or, at least they would take time to. "My beautiful, blushing bride and I-" Blair sidled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "-will be departing for the evening. Feel free to stay and drink and dance to your heart's content. Just don't expect us to be present."

The mothers chuckled, the boys smirked and the girls had various reactions. Still, they all bid their farewells, and when they were nearly finished, Chuck's eyes returned to Dan's figure and he pulled him away from the crowd.

"Chuck, I thought we already said our goodbyes," he remarked, very cocky-like. "Of course you would like to do it again…"

Chuck half-laughed in the most scornful and amusing and sarcastic way possible.

"No more pleasantries, Daniel. May I speak with you in the hallway?"

Dan blinked. "Uh…sure," he said, confused, but followed him out of the room.

Blair glanced over her shoulder and saw them leave, a sudden tension filling her lungs and pressing deep into her chest, but she tried to ignore it. Chuck wouldn't do anything rash, especially not after he'd comforted her so logically and with such tender care. She returned to her farewells.

Once outside the room, Chuck led them down a hall to another room, a smaller one though big for the empty closet that it was. The mobile coat racks stood lined up on the opposite end of the room by the windows.

"Chuck…" Dan began cautiously, but Chuck stopped him.

"Do you know why I never punched you?"

Dan blinked, his brows furrowing.

"Is this a trick question?"

"You punched me twice in the years since you came into Serena's life, but I never punched you. Do you know why?"

Dan laughed. "I'm guessing because you didn't want your pretty face tarnished when I returned the favor."

He smirked. "I got it tarnished anyway though, didn't I?"

"You deserved it." His eyes narrowed.

"You've deserved it multiple times, but that never gave me enough incentive to pound my fist into your face."

Dan could feel the undertones of a rumbling rage and knew better than to taunt this white-suited groom, however snappy he may have been at Blair earlier. Some remnants of his bitter self were just hard to wipe away at a moment's notice. He was trying really hard for Serena, and Chuck was someone he had come to respect. Nate was easy because of the radical selfless act he'd done in handing himself over as Gossip Girl, but Blair was more difficult. In a lot of ways Blair hadn't changed, and she had also chosen Chuck over him. He should have seen that one coming, but he was still unbelievably bitter over it. He was pissed at himself and slowly reeling in his bitterness with everyone else left him with one target: Blair Waldorf-Bass.

"You didn't want to hurt your hand?" he offered.

Chuck smirked again. "My hand is useful, but you recovered well enough."

Dan sighed. "Laziness?" he offered as a last resort.

"A good conclusion, but alas that was not the sole reason."

"I'm out, Chuck." He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited. "Why haven't you ever punched me?" he asked, eager for this unusual interrogation to be over.

"Because you were never worth it," he seethed, the boiling anger starting to spill over. "I've punched before, three times to be exact, but I always kept it in the family. I don't go around punching everyone that does me wrong or hurts me or someone I love deep enough to make me recoil like Nate does. For me it had to be to prevent true physical harm for either myself or someone I care about."

A light went on in Dan's head.

"Blair talked to you about earlier." Chuck said nothing. "And so now you're going to punch me to defend her?" He laughed, not meaning to. It just slipped out because his bitterness was directed at her and he couldn't help but be despicably mean where she was concerned. "She can stand on her own two feet, Chuck."

"Blair can take care of herself," he allowed. "But you had no right to speak to her the way you did, allowing herself to believe things that just weren't true."

He scoffed. "I spoke the truth. Every word I said was true. Just like in those chapters I wrote about all of you."

"It wasn't luck that made us get married or that made me propose to her."

"If Bart hadn't died, how long would you have really strung her along before telling her it would never happen? I have it on good authority that during Thanksgiving you gave up on the whole idea of a happy ending with Blair."

He cleared his throat. "We all have our low moments. Blair pulled me out of it, as she always does."

Dan sighed. "If you're going to punch me, just do it. There's no need to go into a whole speech. I've had enough to drink tonight that I probably won't even remember any of it in the morning, nor will I care—"

Chuck punched him before the final word was out and Dan crumbled to the floor, groaning at the pain. Chuck shook his hand a bit because it really did hurt too being on the other end of things.

"Maybe that black eye will remind you when you get up tomorrow and look in the mirror."

Dan winced and got to his feet, lightly pressing his fingers to the expanse of skin just beneath his eye.

"I wouldn't have strung Blair along forever. Revenge was important to me, but in the long stretch love means more. _Blair_ means more. And she has grown up. Maybe initially she tried to use blackmail and scheming to promote her line, but in the end it was her pure talent and charisma that got the job done."

Chuck moved around him to exit the room but then paused at the door.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Dan slowly turned towards him, still touching his face delicately and wincing every time.

"Yeah? What's that?" he muttered.

"You break my sister's heart again and I swear to god Brooklyn is going to look like a fucking paradise compared to the hell hole your life will be."

Before Dan could respond, Chuck was out the door, nearly running into his wife who caught a brief sight of Dan wincing and covering his face.

"Ice!" he called out, but Chuck turned her away and down the hall towards the elevator.

"What happened in there?" she asked, panicky.

"Nothing to worry over, Mrs. Bass. He simply got what was coming to him."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

He pushed the button to the elevator and the door opened instantly. They stepped inside and as the doors closed behind them and he pressed the button for their floor, he nodded once.

"I may be needing some ice as well."

Her jaw dropped.

…

"You didn't need to do that," she said for the fifth time when they finally reached their room and he halted.

He sighed and turned to her, holding out the room key.

"I know I didn't need to, but I've been wanting to for awhile, and you were the best excuse possible to do it for."

"_Chuck_…" she gently scolded.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Too much has happened tonight. There was no need for him to add fuel to the flames."

"But—"

"I guarantee it won't happen again," he promised with an encouraging smile as he gestured once more to the key and the door.

She sighed and shook her head but slid the key into the slot and pulled it back when the green light showed. She gasped when she saw just the beginnings of the room, starting to walk in before Chuck could stop her, oblivious for a moment to what the traditions were. Just before she crossed the threshold though, he caught her up in his arms and she squealed, content and unbelievably happy.

"Chuck!" She clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His smile was so wide and contagious that it spread to her curving lips.

"My beautiful, perfect bride," he whispered into her ear. "Is it everything you desire?" he asked, still holding her bridal style in his arms.

She let herself soak in the vision of their honeymoon suite. Red rose petals decorated the floor and candles were lit everywhere. There were three doors leading to adjoining rooms, a pool, sitting room and bathroom she guessed. At the moment she didn't care. The canopy bed was gorgeous. And if she thought that room he'd created for Raina that fateful Valentine's Day a year back was spectacular, this was nothing short of riveting. When Chuck set her on the ground, a gentle hum sounded above them and sparkling little snowflakes and bubbles floated down around them from the ceiling.

Blair giggled, thrilled to no end.

"It's absolutely perfect. Better than anything ever."

Her eyes were sparkling and he held her close, kissing her sweetly and then nuzzling against her, his nose smelling the floral scent of her skin. She moaned contently.

"I love you, Chuck," she whispered as he slowly undid the pins in her hair and retrieved all other accessories until her tresses tumbled across her shoulders. Before he pulled away he had unzipped her dress, his eyes locked with hers as it fell to the floor.

She couldn't look away, so he assisted her in removing his own clothing and slowly they made their way, not tripping once, do the beautiful ginormous bed. Smooth, slow jazz turned on quietly as they finally hit the cushions.

Soon he was kissing her madly and wishing there wasn't still some clothes between them.

"You're so soft," he murmured kissing her neck. "I want to taste all of you."

She shivered, holding him tighter but needing him just as much.

"I had special lingerie picked out for tonight," she gasped when he licked her. "Forgot it at home though," she said breathily.

"You can wear lingerie tomorrow," he said, his voice muffled as he traveled down the length of her body, kissing, nibbling and licking everything in sight. "Tonight I just want you nekkid."

She moaned when he kissed the inside of her thigh. Shivers wracked her entire body.

He pulled away for a moment to rid himself of his boxers and put on the first condom of the pack he'd brought with him. The brief separation made her open her eyes and think for half a moment that she should be ridding herself of her own undergarments. But he was mesmerizing and he beat her to it.

"You're so, so beautiful, Blair," he said when he was finally hovering over her.

She smiled and twisted her fingers in his hair.

"Will you always think that?" she whispered.

"Always," he assured her, leaning down to capture her lips again.

"Will you always love me?" she asked a breath before he reached her.

"Always," he promised, and kissed her.

The kiss deepened and soon grew passionate. They twisted amongst the sheets, thrilling in each other and sure this sex was the closest to heaven any making love could ever be. Blair screamed when she climaxed and he groaned loudly when he came. He had pumped so hard and so fast that he was sticking to her skin, his hair wet on her forehead when he collapsed on top of her.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, breathlessly after the sudden collapse.

She shook her head. "No." She smiled peacefully and draped her arms over his shoulders, grazing his neck. "I love the feel of you."

She felt him harden at the words and she smirked.

He lifted his head. "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"Till death do we part?" she quoted the wedding vows they hadn't said.

"No."

She frowned.

"I'm never parting from you again."

He nuzzled her and she held him close until the passion raged inside her again and she pushed him onto his back and rode him until he drove her mad with his thrusts, because even then he needed some control.

Spent and sticky hours later, they fell asleep, flower petals fluttering across the floor by the gentle air conditioned breeze and candles blowing out.

…

He woke to her staring at him dreamily as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. There was a somber look on her face even with that endless love and admiration, and it made his brows furrow and curved his lips downward.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She blinked. "You're up." Pure joy raced across her face, any hint of sadness erased.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, not lifting his head and she continued to graze his face with his side-swept locks.

She sighed, aware that it was inevitable.

"I was just wondering when you'll get sick of me is all."

His frown deepened and now he did prop himself up.

"I won't ever get sick of you, Blair."

"10 years? 20?" she listed, as if she hadn't heard him and now was wondering aloud to herself. "I won't be this appealing forever, you know. Sooner or later those young stick models will capture your attention and you'll wonder what the heck you were thinking when you decided to settle down and only sleep with one woman."

His jaw could've been glued to the bed for how far it had fallen when she looked back at him.

"Blair…" he sounded almost heartbroken, certainly in disbelief. "How could you…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She shook her head, avoiding eye contact now as tears filled her eyes. "I know we addressed everything last night and it's all in the past. I shouldn't…"

He lifted her chin in his hand, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her swiftly, passionately until she was breathless.

"No one has ever made me as happy as you. No one has ever looked as beautiful to me as you always have, and always will in my eyes," he emphasized when she parted her lips to speak. "Any drama you bring will not turn me away, because I am quite capable of bringing my own from time to time, and who else will raise the most spectacular brown-haired, brown-eyed, sassy children than a Bass and a Waldorf?"

She smiled slowly.

"I guess we do owe that duty to the world."

He smiled in return, wide.

"It would be a tragedy if we could not complete our end of the bargain."

"And what is the world's end of the bargain? What does it give us in return?" she asked playfully, giggling as he pulled her in to him.

"Oh, just each other," he said, turning her on her back and kissing her deeply. "Forever and ever."

"And money," she pointed out.

He laughed. "That too."

His caresses calmed her and completely disintegrated all remaining doubt. Chuck loved her, accepted her for everything that she was and all that she would be. And she accepted him the same. And together they took each other's breath away. They set the whole world afire.

Never in the history of time had a love like theirs consumed everything the way it did now. Fire and water. Desert and oasis. Sunset and sunrise. Tsunami and earthquake. Chuck and Blair Blass were a force to be reckoned with. They were beautiful and they were perfect. They were a marvel to wonder at.

…

A/N: Hope this gets your stamp of approval. If not… well… when I get time Experienced is next on my list. It may be awhile though. XD So hold on tight! ;P


End file.
